


Ирреальные пацаны

by Grim n Dark Company (littleclevercat)



Series: Самое несексуальное домогательство [1]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/Grim%20n%20Dark%20Company





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1

Кто не знал мук любви, тот не сможет понять всю глубину печали Повелителя Разложения, от которого совсем недавно ушла жена, и только набор кастрюлек, валяющийся на кухне и покрывающийся паутиной и плесенью, напоминал о том, что еще совсем недавно у поместья Нургла была хозяйка.  
\- Мы должны ценить наших женщин, - вздохнул дедуля. – Может, она и тощая была, зато нежная. И трепетная.  
\- Чипсы? - Тиф страданий Нургла не понимал, но все же старался хоть как-то поддержать морально. - Я тут пива по дороге прикупил, а на варп-маяке берсеркеры Кхорна новый канал открыли. Правда, у них проблемы с ведущими.  
\- Слишком часть меняются?  
\- Пятеро за один выпуск «Голодных Игр» - это перебор. С учетом того, что сами игры длятся не более пятнадцати минут по устойчивому времени.  
\- Вот это я понимаю - экшн, - дедуля потянулся за пачкой чипсов. – «Терминус Эст» опять у калитки припарковал?  
\- Извини, дедуля, стоянка забита.  
\- Просил же не занимать!  
\- Слушай, если она вернется, то вход уж как-нибудь отыщет.  
\- А что там слышно от Мортариона?  
Дедуля хоть и любил молодого вертопраха с косой, но простить такое вероломное вторжение в собственную жизнь было слишком даже для настолько меланхоличного и в тоже время насквозь позитивного божества, коим Нургл себя считал совершенно искренне.  
\- Подался в большой круиз. По дороге они прихватили Ангрона, нажрались, заехали на Медренгард и долго орали «Пертурабо, выходи!»  
\- И как? Вышел?  
\- Нет. Просто послал.  
\- Что, и жена моя там была?  
\- Точно сказать затрудняюсь, но не отрицаю такой возможности, - Тиф щелкал пультом, переключая каналы, наконец остановив свой выбор на очередном кулинарном шоу от Несущих Слово. - Они и у Лоргара погостить успели. Тот их еле выпроводил, пригрозив подарить пару сотен тонн макулатуры.  
\- У Лоргара уютно.  
\- Зато не очень уютно у Фулгрима. Кажется, от него компания сбежала по собственной инициативе, потому что даже боги столько не пьют, а терпеть самодовольного засранца становится все труднее. И как с ним Слаанеш справляется?  
\- Темный князь умеет увлечь, не то что я.  
\- Слушай, - Тиф похлопал дедулю по плечу раздувшейся гниющей рукой, - ты отличный мужик. Просто иногда надо что-то менять.  
\- В этом-то и проблема.  
\- Ты знаешь, у кого с этим проблем нет.  
\- Понять бы еще, чего она хочет, - дедуля проводил взглядом умертвие домработницы, прошествовавшее мимо с метелкой из синих перьев.  
\- Тзинч в последнее время гоняется за Ариманом.  
\- Кто только за ним не гоняется, - отмахнулся Нургл.  
\- Старая гвардия, - понимающе хлюпнул Тиф. - Парни - ураган! Сейчас таких почти не делают. Только Гурон, пожалуй, и все.  
\- Ага. Понаехали в Око Ужаса. А оно, между прочим, не резиновое.  
\- Ну признай, что вам без нас было бы скучно.  
\- Да уж... Так что, предлагаешь посетить Двор Изменений?  
\- Я сам могу метнуться, только досмотрю "Вечерний Фаллоимитатор".  
\- Ты же не интересуешься?  
\- Зато там можно узнать последние грязные сплетни, - Тиф прибавил громкость и отложил пульт. - О! Так это ж ваша жена! Вон она в кадре мелькает!  
Нургл выронил тарелку с чипсами и приник к экрану. Ведущая-демоница, кокетливо помахивая клешней, быстро тараторила с соблазнительным акцентом.  
-... Дебоширы были задержаны при попытке угона транспортного средства. Пострадавший Э. Абаддон грозится подать в суд, чтобы возместить моральный и материальный ущерб. Подозреваемые в угоне содержатся под стражей до выяснения обстоятельств.  
\- Тиф! А ну немедленно заводи свою колымагу и отправляйся к Тзинч. Я должен спасти свою жену. Если не от смерти, то хотя бы от позора! 

 

Двор Изменений содрогался и сотрясался.  
\- Нам нужен очень хитрый план! - Тзинч металась по Имматериуму, теряя терпение и волю к победе. - И не вздумай!!!  
\- Молчу, - Кайросу Судьбоплету было отчего хмуриться. Клюв на той голове, что все время лгала, был не слишком заботливо перемотан чем-то отдаленно похожим на скотч, но штука эта была явно с примесью колдовства и категорически не желала отдираться.  
\- Ты не молчи! Скажи, как я выгляжу! - Тзинч обвила Кайроса змеиным хвостом и всплеснула всеми шестью руками.  
\- Во-первых, мы с вами уже обсуждали, что наиболее пригодным будет вариант с самкой человека, а во-вторых, за такой плагиат на нас может пожаловаться Фулгрим. Он и так страдает от того, что вовремя не зарегистрировал свой уникальный внешний вид.  
\- Да клала я на копирайт.  
\- Угу, и клал Ариман на вас.  
\- Тут ты прав, - Тзинч мгновенно изменилась, принимая облик демоницы Слаанеш с гипертрофированными вторичными половыми признаками обоих полов.  
\- Не берут его демоницы, я ж вам говорил, - Кайрос тряхнул головой, проверяя, не ослабли ли путы. - Только самка человека!  
Перед Кайросом выросла иллюзия женщины, идеальной настолько, что сам Фулгрим скрепя все сердца, оценил бы ее "на четверочку".  
\- Гребаные шовинисты, - покачала головой Тзинч. - Вот это, по-твоему, сработает?  
\- Не стоит подкатывать в лоб, сделайте так, чтобы он в вас нуждался.  
\- Но я не могу находиться вне варпа, сам знаешь.  
Кайрос уже смирился с тем, что его босс всегда себе на уме. Как бы там не прикидывалась Тзинч, но все в этом мире шло по ее плану и если демонам и давали немного свободы, то только за тем, чтобы развлечь Архитектора судеб.  
\- Мы создадим тело, а вы будете управлять им, как марионеткой.  
\- А это идея! Кстати, к нам едет Тиф. Проверь, что там с парковкой.  
\- Слушаюсь, - Кайроса наконец-то отпустило – скотч поддался с треском.  
\- И никаких надписей типа «Помой меня, если сможешь»!  
\- Как получится.  
Тзинч понаблюдала за тем, как Кайрос разгоняет милые пушистые шарики розового ужаса и вернулась к своей главной на данный момент проблеме.  
\- Все равно ты будешь моим, - обратилась она к портрету Аримана.  
Портрет на ее заявление никак не отреагировал.

 

Эзекиль Абаддон точил когти и почесывал асцендентальную метку Хаоса. Как будто ему в жизни не хватает неприятностей! А ведь он всего лишь зашел в бар, чтобы немного расслабиться и пропустить пару стаканчиков. «Планетоубийцу», как обычно, припарковал на стоянке (и пусть имперцы наивно полагают, что корабль уничтожен. В очередной раз), сигнализацию активировал. Здесь, в Оке Ужаса, его каждая собака знает, так что за сохранность имущества будущий потерпевший был спокоен.  
Однако даже Мориана не могла предположить, что пара примархов-демонпринцев и целая, несмотря ни на что, эльдарская богиня (и все - в состоянии «Где это мы, кто это мы?») вдруг решат прокатиться с ветерком. Экипаж «Планетоубийцы» предпочел с угонщиками не связываться потому что в таком состоянии они все равно далеко бы не улетели, а примарх в гневе страшен.  
Не успел Абаддон принять первые боевые-походные «стописят», как в бар ворвался шальной Несущий Слово с воплем: «Украли!!! Имущество ваше украли!!!»  
А дальше все как в хорошем пикт-блокбастере с погонями, правда, без поцелуев. «Планетоубийца» моталась по Оку Ужаса, выписывая самые немыслимые фигуры высшего космического пилотажа без всякой системы так, что Абаддон все-таки проявил несдержанность и помянул покойного папочку и не совсем покойного дедушку недобрым словом. Нарушители порядка припарковали «Планетоубийцу» на одном из Миров Удовольствий Слаанеш, а следом за ними из варпа вынырнул Абаддон, по дороге оседлавший попавшегося под руку джаггернаута с удивительно грустными глазами. Боевой клич Абаддона сливался с воплями джаггернаута, в спину которого врезалась острая окаемка брони предводителя космодесанта Хаоса.  
\- Я все понимаю, каждый дрочит, как он хочет, - резюмировал Абаддон, - но могли бы просто попросить!  
\- «Просто» было бы неинтересно, - пожимал плечами Мортарион. - Иша в трезвом уме ни за что бы не посетила этот бордель.  
\- Это психологический тренинг! - у богини голова болела так, что даже демоницы проявили к ней сочувствие и принесли стаканчик местной сельтерской. - Типа побори свой страх, взглянув на него взбл... вблизи, в общем... О-о-о-о-о-о...  
\- Дорогая, у тебя почти получилось, - Мортарион хлюпал и пыхтел с какой-то особенной заботой и Абаддон, глядя на это, решил приостановить ненужные разборки и просто вернуться в бар.  
Но от Голодной Суки просто так еще никто не уходил. Даже ногами вперед.  
Набежавшие, налетевшие и приползшие в поисках сенсации репортеры самого известного информационного фрик-шоу «Вечерний Фаллоимитатор» тут же накинулись на всю компанию с вопросами и расспросами, а следивший за порядком Хранитель Секретов определил угонщиков в местную тюрьму до выяснения обстоятельств. Даром, что Абаддон, получивший благословение всей Четверки, отпирался от предложения написать заявление об угоне.  
«Богиня эльдар в поисках настоящих удовольствий!!!»  
«Самый прочный союз Ока Ужаса распался!!!»  
«Внучок Повелителя Разложения проник на наш мир!!!"  
«АБАДДОН СЛИЛ!!!»  
Пестрели заголовки местной прессы.  
\- Можно я в бар вернусь? - Абаддон трепал холку печального джаггернаута. - У меня вообще нет никаких претензий.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Темный Князь в одном из своих садов так, чтобы Абаддон его точно услышал. - За Ишу, конечно, спасибо, а вот всяким там «внучкам» на наших Мирах Удовольствий разгуливать не положено!  
\- Правильно, правильно! - поддакивал Фулгрим, развалившись в гамаке с кальяном.  
\- Молчи уже, - Слаанеш все еще была в расстроенных чувствах от того, что какой-то колдун посмел обвести ее (или все-таки его?) вокруг пальца. - Надоел ты мне. Кроме ебли ничего от тебя ждать не приходится. Где духовность, я у тебя спрашиваю? А помнишь, как мы обсуждали оперы Гуно?  
\- Пфффф, - выдохнул кольцо дыма примарх Третьего легиона.  
\- Вот именно. И колдун ушел.... А ведь Тзинч его хочет и на этом ее желании можно несколько миров с автоматами для азартных игр питать не одну сотню лет, причем бесперебойно. А что если Ариман станет для нее недоступен? Хм... Абаддон за помощью к Ариману не пойдет, но мы сделаем ставку на несчастного рогоносца!  
\- Дался вам всем этот колдун, - ревниво заметил Фулгрим.  
\- Пока еще не дался, - Слаанеш уставился на демон-принца с подозрением. - Погоди-ка! Ты что, тайно от меня встречался с Мортарионом и его этой бешеной бабой?  
\- Да они так, забегали буквально на пару часов. Поболтать о прекрасном, - Фулгрим из гамака резво выскользнул и на всякий случай спрятался за растущую посреди оазиса-миража не весть откуда там взявшуюся секвойю. - Разве это так уж важно?  
\- Это охуенно важно! - рявкнула Слаанеш. А теперь оторви свою шершавую жопу и отправляйся на Мир Удовольствий. Будешь приглядывать за Абаддоном.  
\- Про жопу - поклеп. Жопа у меня гладкая, чешуя отменная.  
\- Пшел вон!  
\- Что-то она не в настроении... - Фулгрим предпочел ретироваться, оставив своего работодателя, отношения с которым давно уже переросли из деловых в личные. 

 

У Азека Аримана итак хватало неприятностей. Во-первых, из-за волнений в Имматериуме запаздывали важные отчеты его многочисленной полевой агентуры. А во-вторых, после свидания с Тзинч Аримана мучили кошмары во сне и наяву. Каждый раз, когда Азек закрывал глаза, ему являлось дивное видение. Платиновые волосы, сапфировые (иногда изумрудные) глаза, шесть грудей, крылья, а так же рога и копыта. Сосредоточие чувственности и расхожих штампов кидалось на колдуна, кокетливо трепеща длиннющими ресницами на ветру.  
\- Это любовь! - хихикали демоницы и тут же бежали сплетничать.  
Каждая эмоция находит отражение в варпе, говорите?  
Ариман растянулся в ванне из пробкового дерева, наполненной чистой океанской водой. Опять же, с морской солью - оно полезнее.  
\- Nora El Nora, ne'ezar begvura shuvi elay malki, dodi refa, nafshi nichsefa, lebeitach malchi... - напевал Ариман расслабляясь под умелыми щупальцами массажиста из местных. - Шею, пожалуйста. Мне уже далеко не двести лет.  
\- Расслабляешься?  
Азек мысленно приказал массажисту выйти вон и потянулся за полотенцем. Потом вдруг вспомнил, что он вообще-то колдун, но плюнул и все равно потянулся.  
\- Кайрос, ты что тут забыл? - Ариман распрямился во весь своей не маленький рост и осторожно (чтобы не поскользнуться!) вылез из ванны. - Если Тзинч узнает, что ты ко мне бегаешь плакаться в бронежилетку... В общем, моя фантазия не настолько богата. И что это у тебя с клювом?  
\- Липкая лента, - Кайрос хмуро и с некоторой ленцой выщелкнул варп-клеща из-под махового оперения.  
\- А я так и знал, - Ариман быстро завернулся в полотенце и пошлепал к полочке, на которой громоздились не только зубная паста, крем для загара, лосьоны, притирания, ароматические масла, гели для волос, но и кайал ажно нескольких марок.  
\- И зачем ты глаза подводишь, все равно под шлемом никто не видит? - задал Кайрос давно уже интересующий его вопрос. - А местные художники тебя только в шлеме и рисуют.  
\- Так это по моей просьбе. Понимаешь, Фулгрим однажды сильно перевозбудился от того, что кто-то выглядит более ухожено, чем он. Хотя, чему тут удивляться, я-то веду правильный образ жизни, а вот десять тысяч лет порока и разврата даже демон-принца, мягко говоря, не красят. Ты бы видел эти мешки под глазами... С тех пор, во избежание лишних истерик, я предпочитаю скрываться.  
\- Ну ты-то себе ни в чем не отказываешь, хотя и ведешь здоровый образ жизни. Вон какой рельефный да гладкий, даже шерстинки лишней на жопе нету. А ты точно не из третьего? Они там тоже любители брови выщипать и глаза подвести.  
\- Мда... - вздохнул Ариман и потряс склянкой. - Это кайал. Он же сурьма. Для мужиков. Традиция такая. А декоративной косметикой я не пользуюсь, в отличии от всяких там хвостатых.  
\- Тебе бы бьюти-блог вести, - предложил Кайрос. – Я вот смотрю, у тебя подводка не течет, не то, что у Несущих Слово – те через одного все в боевом раскрасе печальной панды…  
\- Времени нет, - отмахнулся Ариман. - Ты, собственно, чего хотел-то?  
\- УЙМИ БАБУ!  
\- И как же я это сделаю?  
\- Отдайся ей! Открой свой разум и все такое.  
\- А если я откроюсь, она наконец-то от меня отстанет? - Ариман размышлял о перспективах и в процессе втирал лосьон.  
\- Одного не могу понять, - не выдержал Кайрос, - ты же биомантией владеешь, зачем это все?  
\- Нервы успокаивает, - гаденько ухмыльнулся Ариман. - Особенно после очередного захода в библиотеку. Черную.  
\- Далась тебе эта библиотека, - Кайрос плюхнулся в ванну, откуда взметнулся настоящий фонтан. - О, а и правда хорошо. Так что там насчет открыть свой разум и все такое прочее?  
\- Библиотека мне в принципе не нужна, но я как представлю, что придется осесть где-то в Оке Ужаса и меня аж передергивает. Считай, что это - моя цель на ближайшие столетия.  
\- Про библиотеку я понял, лучше скажи, что с Тзинч?  
\- Хорошая штука эта липкая лента, - Ариман приступил к нанесению кайала, аккуратно оттягивая нижнее веко. - Даже приятно с тобой беседовать. А что до Тзинч, то, допустим, я соглашусь на все.  
\- Ты уже однажды согласился, - припомнил Кайрос сорвавшееся свидание.  
\- Я сказал "допустим"! В общем, я должен подумать.  
\- Только недолго, а то к нам Тиф с минуты на минуту нагрянет. Кажется, у дедули неприятности.  
\- Пусть разбираются без меня. Считайте, что Азек Ариман ушел в отпуск.  
\- Посмотрим, - Кайрос напоследок всплеснул крыльями, забрызгав все пеной, и исчез.  
\- Курица. Мокрая, - Ариман еле удержался от того чтобы сплюнуть на идеально чистый пол. 

 

Тиф при Дворе Изменений чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Все кругом такое удивительно яркое, насыщенное, живое и текучее, мохнатое, хвостатое, пучеглазое, покрытое перьями, чешуей и еще чем только не.  
\- Наша внешность - отражение богатого внутреннего мира, - ехидно заметила Тзинч и кокетливо хихикнула. А что, Тиф ей даже нравился! Сразу виден творческий подход к собственному амплуа. - Сочувствую потере Нургла, но, увы, ничем помочь не могу. Мир Удовольствий принадлежит молодой выскочке и мое влияние на него не распространяется.  
\- А как же хитрый план? - Тиф отодвинул чашку с чаем и уставился на пробежавшего мимо белого кролика в сюртуке. Кролик глянул на Тифа злобными красными глазками, достал из кармана часы, уставился на них, выругался неприлично и побежал дальше. - Миленький какой!  
\- Ушастый-то? Часто тут бывает. Но, - Тзинч решила, что Кайрос в настоящей красоте ничего не понимает, поэтому из образа концентрированной сексуальности решила не выходить, - полагаю, вместе мы непременно что-нибудь придумаем. Вы же умный мужчина! Серьезный, обстоятельный. И такой... импозантный.  
Тиф только покрепче вцепился в Жнеца Людей и отогнал назойливого трутня роя разрушения.  
\- Да-да, - продолжала Тзинч, - и ценитель искусства. Тот оперный певец - прекрасная работа. Такая богатая идея – использовать в качестве канала заражения звуковые волны!  
\- Благодарю, -Тиф вежливо склонил голову.  
\- Значит, подействовало, - Тзинч задумчиво отставила свою чашку - Но почему Ариман-то на это не ведется!?  
\- Интеллигенция, - пожал плечами Тиф. - Ничем их не проймешь.  
\- В общем, так, - Тзинч всколыхнулась всеми своими выдающимися достоинствами, - мы с Нурглом – стародавние враги, но про мой личный интерес к колдуну ты в курсе, поэтому я согласна на временный союз исключительно ради него, хотя вряд ли он это оценит, - Архитектор Судеб выпорхнула из-за длинного стола, заставленного чайным сервизом. - Мир Удовольствий закрыт для нас с тобой, но не для нее.  
\- Для нее? - Тиф поднялся и Саван Смерти немилосердно заскрежетал.  
\- Для Галатеи. Знаю, не очень оригинально, но греки были действительно хороши. Милочка?  
«Милочка» материализовалась в ту же секунду...  
Галатея действительно была словно специально создана для Мира Удовольствий: идеальная фигура, длиннющие ноги, золотистые локоны, зеленые глаза с каким-то особенным блеском, маленький чувственный ротик и, конечно же, выражение полного отупения на лице. Тиф в женской красоте разбирался плохо, но глазомер у него был отменный.  
\- Подойдет, - констатировал Странник.  
\- Мне она не очень нравится, - честно призналась Тзинч. - Какая-то куцая. Я бы добавила пару глаз, или хотя бы одно несчастное щупальце, но Кайрос говорит, что и так нормально.  
\- Она вообще разговаривает?  
\- Только если прикажу. Видишь ли, - Тзинч всплеснула руками, - ей управляю лично я. Тем более, что мужчины предпочитают дам красивых, но безмозглых, как сказал Кайрос.  
Тиф откашлялся, но комментировать не стал. Пусть Тзинч и дальше остается в плену своих заблуждений. А на то, как дедуля носится со своей женой, Тиф в свое время насмотрелся.  
\- Допустим, Галатея проникнет на Мир Удовольствий. И что дальше?  
\- А дальше она встретится с Фулгримом и немного подстегнет его болезненное эго. Да так, что он сам первый побежит освобождать Ишу. Ты ведь в курсе, что у Слаанеш в свое время не получилось слопать ее за компанию с остальными эльдарскими божествами. Тогда они с твоим дедулей в первый раз серьезно и повздорили. Зная Слаанеш, можно предположить, что оно жаждет реванша.  
\- Что-то я окончательно запутался в вашем хитром плане. Причем тут тогда Ариман?  
\- Увидишь, - Тзинч еще раз критически окинула Галатею взглядом. - Как думаешь, он догадается?  
Тифу не надо было объяснять, кого Архитектор Судеб имеет в виду.  
\- Разумеется, он тут относительно недавно целый мир знаний хакнул. Может быть, вам ее как-то по-другому назвать?  
\- Нет уж, - уперлась Тзинч. - Пусть так и остается. В общем, иди к дедуле и скажи, что все будет хорошо, главное, пусть делает то, что задумывал.  
\- Ладно, - Тиф успокоил себя тем, что это все-таки Тзинч, поэтому лучше не пытаться искать смысл в ее словах. 

Эзекиль Абаддон вроде бы числился потерпевшим, но приставленный к нему под предлогом «защиты свидетелей» Фулгрим намекал на то, что не все так просто.  
Бессменного предводителя Черных Крестовых Походов определили в местную гостиницу со всеми удобствами. И в ней было прекрасно все, разумеется, с точки зрения поклоняющихся Темному князю.  
\- Кладовочка вот. С морозильничком, - Фулгрим широким жестом распахнул дверь в кладовочку и Абаддон скучающе уставился на ряд тел, болтающийся на крюках. - Пытать, ебать, просто поразвлечься.  
\- А поговорить?  
\- Поговорить?  
\- Да! Поговорить.  
\- Зачем тебе с ними разговаривать? - такая мысль в голову Фулгрима не приходила уже очень много лет.  
\- Просто хочу поговорить. Я здесь вообще останавливаться не планировал, а туши эти можешь оставить себе.  
\- Позвольте? - одна из "жертв" предположительно мужского пола неожиданно подняла руку и погрозила пальцем. - Так что, пытать не будут?  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Абаддон и захлопнул двери в кладовочку. - Итак, зачем я здесь?  
\- Видимо, у Слаанеш какой-то хитрый план и она не хочет, чтобы ты его испортил. Слушай, ну что тебе, трудно что ли посидеть здесь некоторое время?  
\- Трудно.  
\- Ты же пил в баре. У нас тоже есть бар! - Фулгрим открыл дверцу в минибар, из которого тут же вывалилось странное тело с ногами, пришитыми к спине, и быстро поползло на руках в сторону выхода. - Фу, какой пошлый дизайн!  
\- А что с Плотвой?  
\- Какой еще Плотвой? - Фулгрим неодобрительно цокал языком вслед удающемуся обитателю бара.  
\- Подхваченный мной по дороге джаггернаут с красивыми, но грустными глазами. Хочу оставить его себе.  
\- Тебе бы подошел. Но почему «Плотва»?  
\- Сам не знаю. Просто мне понравилось орать «Шевелись, Плотва!» Так что там с моей скотинкой?  
\- Припарковали на подземной стоянке. Я распоряжусь, чтобы за ним проследили особенно тщательно.  
\- За ней, - поправил Абаддон. - Это девочка.  
\- Как скажешь, - Фулгрим явно не знал о чем еще можно так непринужденно побеседовать, поэтому молча удалился в кладовку и заперся там.  
«Мальчики, нас будут пытать!» - раздался из кладовки радостный возглас.  
\- Счастье-то какое, - Абаддон завалился в кресло, обитое человеческой кожей и принялся читать оставленные на столике журналы. - Да уж. Кругом разврат и блядство. Интересно, как это все переносит Иша? 

 

Ише, как никогда еще прежде, хотелось домой. Причем, домой не куда-нибудь, а именно в сады Нургла, потому что там такого точно не увидишь.  
Богиню заперли отдельно от Мортариона в одиночной камере предварительного заключения. Роспись на стенах улучшению настроения не способствовала, а надзирательница яркой фиолетовой расцветки покачивалась на завывающем кресле, уткнувшись в журнал.  
\- Про что читаем? - доброжелательно поинтересовалась Иша, чтобы как-то наладить контакт и разузнать, что за меры рассматриваются в отношении нее. Раз уж Слаанеш не попыталась сожрать ее сразу на месте, как во время предыдущей их встречи.  
Тысячелетий с той поры прошло немало, темное дитятко эльдарской расы успело подрасти…  
Наверняка надзирательница почитывает какую-то жуткую пошлятину для проверенных временем извращенцев, но Иша в общем-то тоже давно уже не трепетная девственница.  
Демоница подняла журнал так, чтобы богиня разглядела надпись.  
«Работница».  
\- Тут схемы вышивки крестиком интересные.  
\- А как же?.. - Иша подозрительно прищурила миндалевидный глаз. - Ну, я про все эти ваши мерзости.  
\- Так вышивка в свободное время, - пожала плечами надзирательница.  
\- Понимаю, - Иша прислонилась к решетке боком в нарочито непринужденной позе. - Сама я готовить люблю.  
\- Кулинария - тоже по нашей части. Чревоугодие, чокнутые гурманы и прочий сброд. Наслаждение едой - целое искусство. Раньше я в кругу чревоугодия дежурила, но пришлось перевестись сюда, - демоница шлепнула себя по упругому плоскому животу. - Блюду фигуру.  
\- О, так я тоже! Я поэтому с мужем и поссорилась. Он же все время накормить меня хочет. Точнее, откормить.  
\- А какие диеты используешь?  
\- Есть у меня парочка проверенных.  
\- Так, - демоница отложила «Работницу», - меня зовут Астирия.  
\- Подожди, но разве ты не... - Иша с сомнением уставилась на демоницу. - Разве ты не мужик!? Тот, который отвечает «за проливаемое понапрасну семя»? Могильная Яма, если не ошибаюсь.  
\- Сменила пол, - Астирия звякнула связкой ключей. - Чайку?  
\- Не откажусь, - Иша поправила плащик и развела руками. - Похмелье. 

 

Фулгрим откровенно скучал.  
Запасы свежего мяса для пыток таяли на глазах, а Эзекиль Абаддон никак не желал идти на контакт. Фулгрим с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за тем, как Абаддон нетерпеливо мерит шагами комнату. А ничего так этот их первый капитан! Не зря Темный Князь даровал Абаддону свое покровительство. Возможно, у Слаанеш были собственные планы на предводителя Черный Крестовых походов?  
Фулгрим представил, как преподносит совращенного Абаддона в подарок Повелителю наслаждений. Непременно перевязанного крепкой веревкой! Затейливым бантиком!  
\- Скажи, Эзекиль, ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы постичь новые грани наслаждения?  
Абаддон не сразу понял, что демон-принц обращается именно к нему, но вопрос Фулгрима неожиданно породил в голове Эзекиля довольно странный и провокационный ряд картинок на которых Мориана в мини бикини, с трудом удерживающим обвислые груди, сидит на коленях у Абаддона и перебирает его волосы, собранные в традиционную пальмочку.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Абаддон.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Обслуживание в номерах, - ласково и томно пропел женский голос. Определенно женский.  
Абаддон, которого взгляды Фулгрима не то, чтобы смущали, а скорее настораживали, радостно потер руки.  
\- Не заперто!  
В гостиничный номер впорхнуло дивное создание, сверкая изумрудными, или, как это принято в литературе подешевле и попроще, «рысьими» глазами.  
\- Выпивку заказывали?  
Фулгрим придирчиво осмотрел горничную с ног до головы, отметив, что видимо это какая-то из новеньких. Кружева, подвязки… фу, для совсем уж неискушенного потребителя. Завсегдатаи Мира Удовольствий предпочитают что-нибудь более пикантное... Гораздо более пикантное.  
А вот Абаддону горничная очень даже понравилась. В отличии от Фулгрима она, по крайней мере, не пожирала его плотоядным взглядом, обжигающим даже черед броню и все демонические амулеты и фетиши.  
\- Заказывали, - Фулгрим придирчиво изучил бутылку. – «Слезы рабов»? Ничего приличнее не было?  
\- «Пот честных тружеников» кончился еще вчера, - неожиданно твердо ответила горничная, продолжая, впрочем, строить из себя невинность. - И, кстати, кто будет оплачивать номер?  
\- Запишите на мой счет, - отмахнулся Фулгрим.  
\- Простите, но метрдотель утверждает, что ваша карта заблокирована.  
\- То есть как это? - Фулгрим хотел уже было проучить явно и нагло врущую мерзавку, но неожиданно на ее защиту встал Абаддон, который и без Драх`ниена мог наподдать даже демон-принцу.  
\- А ну отцепись от дамы. Она тут ни при чем. Лучше у своего работодателя поинтересуйся, что это такое было.  
\- Врет она все! - Фулгрим зло щелкнул кончиком хвоста. - Я ж на полном довольствии. Бессрочно! У нас договор!  
\- Увы, - горничная пожала изящными плечиками и провокационно накрутила на палец длинную золотистую прядь. - Вопросы ваших отношений с работодателем не в нашей компетенции. Возможно, Темному Князю просто надоело оплачивать ваши дорогие игрушки.  
\- Но я же здесь по его поручению!  
\- Вот с ним и разбирайтесь.  
Фулгрим давно уже не испытывал ничего похожего на ярость, но то, что девка, спрятавшаяся за спиной Абаддона, так нагло указывает ему, демон-принцу, на его демоническую никчемность, побудило экс-примарха Детей Императора к действию. Впервые за долгие годы.  
\- Вот и спрошу. Лично!  
Фулгрим не мог просто так исчезнуть, так что после телепортационного хлопка на головы Абаддона и горничной посыпалось разноцветное конфетти.  
\- Ой, ну вы только посмотрите на него! - Галатея (а то была именно она) сложила руки на груди и надула губы. - Жопу-то отожрал! Обрюзг, обленился, мешки под глазами почти как у этих, которые работают на Повелителя Разложения. Меня Галатеей, кстати, зовут.  
\- Абаддон. Эзекиль Абаддон, - приосанился предводитель Черных Крестовых Походов.  
\- Наслышана о вас.  
\- Скажите, милая Галатея, неужели нет никакого способа покинуть ваш мир? Я не имею никаких претензий к Ише и Нурглу, тем более что Нургл - один из моих покровителей тоже, как, впрочем, и Слаанеш. Я искренне не понимаю, зачем меня тут держат.  
\- На все воля Тзинч, - загадочно улыбнулась Галатея.  
\- Так ты из этих? - Абаддон удивления не скрывал потому как обычно «эти» выглядели несколько иначе.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, лично к вам у Архитектора судеб нет никаких вопросов, но вот Ариман...  
\- Точно! Ариман! А он тут причем?  
\- Ариман всегда причем. Вы же знаете, что Тзинч к нему неравнодушна? Даже покровительство организовала, а он никак не хочет перейти на новый этап отношений.  
\- Тогда причем тут я?  
\- Слаанеш хочет заполучить Ишу. Однажды Темный князь уже огреб от Нургла за попытку сожрать его на тот момент будущую гражданскую жену, - лихо затараторила Галатея. - А тут такая удача! Она сама пришла и Слаанеш ни за что ее не отпустит, а Нургл свою жену в обиду не даст, пусть она и загуляла с Мортарионом, которого, кстати, почему-то в расчет никто не берет, а зря! Так вот, - продолжала Галатея, - дело грозит перерасти в новую войну, которая не нужна ни одной из сторон. Патовая ситуация.  
\- Я по-прежнему не понимаю, причем тут мы с Ариманом.  
\- Нургл должен был попросить помощи у Аримана в этом деле, так как Ариман влиянию Слаанеш не подвержен, но умный не по годам Тиф посоветовал ему обратиться напрямую к Тзинч и та согласилась в обмен на помощь в деле Аримана.  
\- И?  
\- Уф! Ну какой же вы непонятливый, - Галатея наклонилась и поправила сползающую подвязку. - Слаанеш хочет не только Ишу, но и всю коллекцию капитанов старой гвардии, в том числе и Аримана.  
\- А Фулгрим?  
\- А что Фулгрим? - презрительно фыркнула Галатея. - Он вышел в тираж. Как это там говорили на старой Терре? «Старого пса новым фокусам не научишь», во. Короче, вы тут оказались действительно случайно и теперь Боги думают, как бы вписать вас в свои планы.  
\- То есть, они собираются меня просто использовать? Но пока еще не придумали, как?  
\- Шумиху вы уже подняли.  
\- И ты вот так просто об этом говоришь? Мне? - Абаддон возвышался над Галатеей во всем своем грозном величии, но ее это, кажется, ни чуточку не смущало.  
\- Меня создала Тзинч, поэтому никто не может точно знать, лгу я, или говорю правду. Но клянусь, на этот раз все по-честному. Видите ли... - Галатея в отчаянии заломила руки. - Она меня не любит! Говорит, что я некрасивая, неправильная, скучная и какая-то слишком уж простая.  
Абаддон, привыкший к обществу Морианы, такую чистую и глубокую трагедию неразделенной любви со слезами наблюдал впервые, поэтому просто растерялся. Убивать Галатею, обладающую столь ценными знаниями (пусть правдивость информации оставалась под вопросом) было бы слишком глупо, поэтому чтобы как-то утихомирить фальшивую горничную, Абаддон легонько похлопал ее Когтем Гора по плечу.  
\- И не надо меня успокаивать, - хлюпала носом в кружевной фартучек Галатея. - Она еще и управляла мной до тех пор, пока я не оказалась здесь. Какая оплошность, но на Миры Удовольствий магия Тзинч не распространяется. Связь слабеет из-за помех, создаваемых местными. А я тоже личность! Я не хочу быть просто неудачным экземпляром, который используют втемную!  
\- Вот что, Галатея, утри слезы и отправляйся за мной.  
\- Куда?  
\- Настала пора седлать Плотву, - Абаддон прихватил несколько бутылок «Слез рабов» и двинулся к выходу, изливая на ходу давно накопившиеся претензии. - Задрали уже своими планами. Я просто хотел отдохнуть и выпить в баре, но нет! Без меня обойтись в этом деле было ну решительно никак нельзя. Хотят они, понимаешь ли!  
Галатея семенила следом, опасаясь приближаться слишком близко.  
\- Ты знаешь, где искать Аримана? - резко обернулся Абаддон.  
\- Вообще-то знаю, но как только мы покинем этот мир, Тзинч вновь вернет контроль над моим телом.  
\- Значит, придется выманить его сюда. Похоже, ты единственная, кто хотя бы поверхностно знаком с хитрым планом Архитектора Судеб.  
\- Ариман, - мгновенно расплылась в блаженной улыбке Галатея. - Я с самого момента создания мечтаю с ним познакомиться. У нас во Дворе Изменений висит его портрет на Доске Почета, между прочим.  
\- И видится мне в этом что-то нездоровое, - со вздохом подытожил Абаддон. - Кажется, я начинаю сочувствовать колдуну. Лучше бы он, как я, принял покровительство всех богов сразу.  
\- Так он и принял, но один занятный пункт в контрактах вывел его из-под юрисдикции всей Четверки сразу.  
\- Тысяча Сынов, - понимающе кивнул Абаддон. - Идем, я чувствую, что Плотва соскучилась по моей жесткой заднице.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2

Азек Ариман действительно взял перерыв в долгих, но не слишком плодотворных отношениях с Черной библиотекой эльдар. Он заперся в Панкратитафе, сообщив, что кто его побеспокоит, тот от его руки и погибнет. Как же приятно было поваляться с книжкой на тахте, прихлебывая горячий глинтвейн! Никакой брони, только теплый халат и мягкие тапочки. Алые, а не синие, вопреки ожиданиям некоторых.  
Ариман читал пособие по енохианской магии, которое, в общем-то, и так знал наизусть до последней точки, но именно сегодня ему хотелось чего-то проверенного временем. Книги как старые друзья, не так ли? Вот книга Еноха хоть и кажется слишком уж наивной по нынешним временам, но зато какая же она «теплая и ламповая», или как там нынешняя молодежь имперская выражается?  
\- Повелитель? - Ксархос дотянулся разумом до патрона с большой осторожностью. - У нас проблемы.  
\- Да что ж такое-то, - Ариман проблемы предвидел, но надеялся, что на этот раз без него как-нибудь разберутся. - Ксархос, вы точно не можете обойтись без меня?  
\- Никак нет, - в голосе телепата чувствовалась непривычная неуверенность. - Вам послание от Эзекиля Абаддона.  
\- У него же свой колдун есть? - недовольно поморщился Ариман. - И не один.  
\- Абаддон сейчас на Мире Удовольствий. Утверждает, что хочет вас и только вас.  
\- Это ты сейчас как-то очень опасно сказал.  
\- Никакой пошлятины, сугубо деловое предложение.  
\- Хорошо, выведи связь в Панкратитаф. Для Абаддона я еще могу сделать исключение.  
Ариман уже смирился с тем, что маленького отпуска у него не выйдет. От отложил книгу, понадежнее запахнул халат (слова Ксархоса не выходили из головы) и пошлепал к трону.  
На специальной площадке перед троном уже ждала проекция Эзекиля Абаддона в сопровождении какой-то весьма привлекательной горничной. Ариман сел, закинув ногу на ногу и лениво щелкнул пультом, чтобы прибавить громкость.  
\- Извини, Эзекиль, помехи. Итак, чем обязан?  
\- У тебя проблемы, - Абаддон с неподдельным интересом осматривал трон. - Тзинч тебя хочет, Слаанеш, кажется, тоже.  
\- Для меня это не новость.  
\- Для всей галактики тоже. Ты уже, вероятно, в курсе происходящего?  
\- Иша решила провести не слишком удачный психологический тренинг?  
\- Ну почему же? Весьма удачный. Теперь она от демониц не шарахается - Абаддон покосился на восторженно прыгающую на месте юную фанатку Аримана. Создание Тзинч, что с нее возьмешь? - Только теперь Ишу вряд ли отсюда выпустят.  
\- А причем тут мы?  
\- Хороший вопрос. Галатея, - Абаддон когтем указал на девушку, - очень сумбурно пыталась меня просветить, но из ее речей я, честно говоря, мало что понял. Однако, каким-то образом ты удачно вписался в общий план, а вот я пока нет.  
\- Нургл обратится ко мне за помощью. По крайней мере, до недавнего момента будущее было именно таким, - Ариман задумчиво почесал кончик носа.  
\- Будущее изменилось?  
\- Не то, чтобы изменилось, но все так запуталось, что я не могу вычленить наиболее вероятные варианты развития событий. Похоже во всей этой ситуации был какой-то триггер, запустивший цепную реакцию и приведший к тому, что боги и сами не знают, как привести все в порядок.  
\- Но получить нас по-прежнему желают, - Абаддон на всякий случай отодвинулся от Галатеи, чьи глаза лучились счастьем на грани безумия.  
\- И это нормальное состояние для богов. Скажи, почему ты обратился именно ко мне? А как же твой этот Хайон?  
\- Хайона начали раскручивать недавно, а ты все-таки калибром покруче будешь, тем более, что за Искандером Тзинч не бегает.  
\- А жаль, - фыркнул Ариман.  
\- В общем, им нужен именно ты, и я предлагаю решить проблему на месте.  
\- Я предпочитаю исключительно плодотворное сотрудничество.  
\- Мы поможем тебе избежать жарких объятий Тзинч, - Абаддон особенно выделил слово «мы». - Вот эта милая барышня - ее творение, присланное, дабы отвлечь Фулгрима от присмотра за моей персоной. Надо сказать, у нее получилось. Галатея обладает некоторой информацией, но из-за этого вашего ебнутого модус операнди ни одна вменяемая личность не может до конца понять, что же последователь Тзинч имеет в виду. Думаю, именно ты найдешь с Галатеей общий язык.  
\- На твоем месте я бы ей не доверял, хотя... Для творения Архитектора Судеб она выглядит слишком хорошо. Почти идеально.  
\- ДА! - Галатея не выдержала напора восторга. - Именно поэтому она меня не любит.  
\- Кошмар какой, - Ариман честно признался себе, что эта головоломка ему определенно нравится. Да, его жизнь трудно было назвать скучной, но в последнее время он редко участвовал в каких-либо разборках лично (за исключением похода в библиотеку, разумеется). А сейчас у него есть шанс тряхнуть стариной и прокатиться по Миру Удовольствий в обществе Абаддона и весьма интересного с научной точки зрения создания.  
\- А где твой легион? - Ариман встал и величественно затянул пояс потуже.  
\- Откровенно говоря, не хочу я привлекать их к делу. Боюсь, что на Мориану этот мир окажет не слишком благоприятное воздействие.  
На самом деле Абаддону даже себе самому было стыдно признаться, что он, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, оказался в такой простой ловушке. И ведь уйти просто так он теперь не мог. Слова Фулгрима о том, что первого капитана хотят использовать, но пока не знают как, не просто задели Абаддона. Они конкретно вывели его из себя.  
\- Ждите меня на третий день. Я приду с востока, - насмешливо фыркнул все понявший Ариман и вежливо поклонился.  
\- А мы пока прошвырнемся до местной тюрьмы, - Абаддон поклонился в ответ.  
И только низшие в демонической иерархии хищники варпа слышали одновременно раздавшийся из разных локаций Ока Ужаса смех, в тот момент, когда связь между колдуном и разорителем галактики прервалась.  
\- Ну надо же, какой галантный, - одновременно удивились Ариман и Абаддон. 

 

Тиф Странник по жизни был страстям не подвержен, однако порой и ему требовалось немного отстраниться от окружающей его действительности, больше напоминающей объятый пламенем дом, в котором психдиспансер соседствовал с борделем.  
Для умиротворения и достижения душевной гармонии Тиф завел себе пасеку на участке, лично выделенном ему дедулей Нурглом и после посещения Двора Изменений именно туда Тиф и направился.  
Цвела гноящаяся липа, распустились бледные васильки и удушливые лютики...  
В покрытых наростами, гноем и соплями уликах мрачно гудели и роились зеленоватые пчелы с болезненно раздувшимися брюшками. Тиф в сетке исключительно для защиты пчел от трутней чумного роя и с опрыскивателем в руках, весело напевая: «Пасека, пасека!» бродил между ульями, проверяя рамки. Чумного меда в этом году будет много! Есть чем порадовать маленьких нурглятушек!  
\- Вечно у них так, - рассуждал Тиф, - Per rectum ad astra, как говорится.  
\- Тиф! - к калитке приближался сам дедушка Нургл, которому дома спокойно не сиделось. - Ну что там у Тзинч?  
\- Я же к тебе гонца отправил?  
Пчелы загудели еще сильнее, волнуясь в присутствии бога, но аура безнадежности оказала на них успокаивающее воздействие.  
\- Послал! Но я бы хотел услышать твое личное мнение.  
\- Я ей не верю, - Тиф отложил опрыскиватель и присел на торчавший посреди пасеки огромный гниющий пень. - Какая херня у нее в голове творится - совершенно неясно. Но очевидно, что если Ариман ей не даст, то на нас это плохо скажется.  
\- Да знаю я, - Нургл присел рядом с любимым внучком спина к спине. - Тут видишь в чем дело... Она его и так и этак в свой хитрый план вписывала. Ариман, в свою очередь, отказывается принимать покровительство Тзинч, но та это покровительство ему втюхала чуть ли не насильно и без всяких обязательств. Больше тебе скажу, по началу она Аримана терпеть не могла, потом заинтересовалась, а после Рубрики вообще ни на кого больше смотреть не может. Колдунов у нас, прямо скажем, навалом, но именно этот ее покорил тем, что никак не желает покоряться и от того она еще больше настойчивости проявляет. Очень уж ей хочется вывернуть его душу наизнанку и привязать к себе, чтобы точно не сбежал.  
\- Но ведь он и так идет по пути, что определила Тзинч?  
\- Точно этого никто не знает. Он может ошибаться, она может ошибаться. В этом и прелесть жизни, друг мой. Постоянство, с которым мы повторяем одни и те же ошибки.  
\- Люблю постоянство.  
\- Еще бы, - Нургл развернулся и с искренней заботой погладил внучка по голове. - Вот ты у меня молодец. Держишь в страхе весь Империум и не только, а проблем с тобой никаких.  
\- Такой у меня склад характера, ты же знаешь.  
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, пусть Мортарион и поддался искушению, но согласись, что мало кто мог бы устоять на его месте.  
\- И? - Тиф наблюдал за тем как пчела пытается выбраться из лютика удушливого.  
\- Спаси этого Ромео недоделанного, - Нургл задрал голову и с наслаждением подставил распухшее лицо под лучи бледного солнца. - Отправляйся на Мир Удовольствий, но без всякого военного вмешательства, а исключительно с дипломатической миссией. Я наделяю тебя полномочиями для переговоров со Слаанеш.  
\- А что насчет Иши?  
\- Не стоит о ней беспокоиться. Думаю, она в состоянии справиться с навалившимися на нее неприятностями. Тем более, в последнее время она часто жаловалась на то, как ей скучно сидеть дома. Пусть развлечется.  
\- Да будет так, - Тиф скинул защитные перчатки. - Но ты бы заранее со Слаанеш связался.  
\- Уже сделал. Не забывай, мальчик мой, что я все-таки бог. А за пасеку не беспокойся, я за ней присмотрю. Мне как раз не помешает побыть немного в одиночестве.  
Тиф только пожал плечами и без лишних вопросов начал собираться в дорогу. 

 

\- O mio babbino caro, mi piace e bello, bello; vo'andare in Porta Rossa a comperar l'anello! - пела Слаанеш идеальным сопрано.  
\- КАК ТЫ МОГЛА! - даже не сказав «Здрасте», возопил Фулгрим, врываясь в личные покои Слаанеш во Дворце Наслаждений. Приближенные вознесенные оторвались друг от друга, от секс-игрушек, от пыточных инструментов, от алкоголя и наркотиков и в удивлении уставились на демон-принца. - Я же Ангел Экстерминатус! Я же... Я же этот...  
\- Слова забыл, да? - Слаанеш одного беглого взгляда хватило для того чтобы понять причину волнений Фулгрима. - Идеальный, совершенный и все такое.  
\- Он самый.  
\- Посмотри на себя, - Темный Князь ступал прямо по телам приближенных особ стараясь оттаптывать самые интимные места, причиняя боль напополам с наслаждением. - В кого ты превратился?  
\- Я - это всегда я!  
\- Ты в зеркало давно смотрел?  
\- Боюсь. Сам себя боюсь, - на удивление мрачно отреагировал Фулгрим. - Могу не выдержать такого напора совершенства.  
\- Вот что, - Слаанеш подала знак и все замерли. - Временно изгоняю тебя в Око Ужаса до тех пор, пока не встряхнешься и не приведешь себя в порядок. Кстати, это решение пришло мне в голову внезапно и только сейчас, но почему-то я считаю его совершенно верным. Я долго колебалась, но эта твоя истерика окончательно расставила все на свои места. Твой бог просил тебя всего лишь приглядеть за Абаддоном, но ты даже это не в состоянии сделать!  
\- Но... Ты не можешь вот так просто выставить меня на улицу?  
\- Вообще-то могу.  
\- А я отказываюсь покидать твои владения!  
\- Я предусмотрел такой вариант развития событий и попросил помощи у того, кто давно уже хочет поговорить с тобой по душам. Не скажу, что его присутствие здесь меня радует, но однажды он уже подправил тебе макияж и надеюсь, на этот раз он нас не разочарует.  
Дворец содрогнулся. А это был всего лишь один шаг!  
Фулгрим настороженно принюхался, уловив аромат железа и машинного масла, а так же застарелой пыли.  
Еще шаг.  
Вознесенные в панике разбегались в разные стороны потому как ЕГО их занимательные извращения ничуть не интересовали.  
\- Ты? - Фулгрим поморщился.  
\- Я, - над демон-принцем наслаждений нависала огромная тень другого демон-принца, столь редкого появляющегося на публике.  
\- Стать вышибалой у Слаанеш? Низко же ты опустился, Пертурабо!  
\- Да просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. Ангел Экстерминатус, говоришь?  
\- Мальчики, больше драмы! - Слаанеш давненько так не наслаждалась обстановкой.  
\- Помолчи, - Пертурабо поднял ту руку, что срослась с Сокрушителем. - А ты - пошел вон!  
\- Ну и пойду, - только и успел зло бросить Фулгрим перед тем, как его прекрасный (по собственному мнению) лик встретился с перекошенной рожей, украшавшей боевой молот. 

Кайрос Судьбоплет вытер тифорзные сопли со стула и с некоторым удовлетворением наконец-то сел.  
\- Уфф, ну как там наш хитрый план? Надеюсь, все в порядке?  
\- Никто не понимает, что за херня вокруг творится, все с ума посходили.  
Обе головы Кайроса заявили это одновременно.  
\- Я смотрю, скотч таки отклеился? - Тзинч вернулась к своему оригинальному образу "синей птицы счастья". - Тиф отправляется на Мир Удовольствий. Ты только представь, как это будет выглядеть.  
\- Хм-хм-хм, - Кайрос пододвинул к себе чистый сервиз и плеснул чайку.  
\- Впечатляюще? – сказала одна голова.  
\- Убого! – в тот же момент произнесла другая.  
\- Кайрос, ты меня бесишь! Одно дело, когда об тебя убиваются колдунишки-космодесантники, а я все-таки бог, поэтому давай-ка без этого плюрализма!  
\- Протестую! Я солипсист!  
\- Все мы тут... солипсисты, - Тзинч поймала за уши пробегающего мимо (на этот раз в другую сторону) белого кролика и начала рассеяно поглаживать его брюшко остро заточенным когтем. - Не дергайся, животное. А ты, Кайрос, бери печеньки. Сама пекла.  
\- Да я как раз перекусил недавно!  
Знает Судьбоплет это печенье. Как-то раз Тзинч решила приманить Аримана, натурально, на печеньки. Вроде бы проверенная временем классика не должна подвести. Целую вечность, казалось, она возилась на кухне, смешивала, взбалтывала, раскатывала, уминала тесто, мучилась с начинкой, а потом, склонившись над столом и высунув язык, кондитерским шприцем с вишневым кремом, прорисовывала клевые сердечки, пронзенные стрелами Амура.  
Кайрос и Гаргатулот за действом наблюдали издалека, чтобы не попасть под горячее крыло, но любопытство сгубило не только кошку...  
\- Не помню, чтобы вы когда-нибудь до этого проявляли интерес к кулинарии, - Гаргатулота за астральный язык никто не тянул, да и Тзинч могла бы пропустить это осторожное замечание мимо ушей, но раз дело касалось Аримана, то все должно было быть просто идеально. И никак иначе.  
\- Так! Вот вы, да-да, вы двое, - Тзинч ласково прищелкнула клювом. - Идите-ка сюда, у меня к вам есть предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться. Не смо-же-те! Повторяю для всяких там хитрожопых и слабослышащих.  
\- Кар-кар, - мрачно прикинулся мимопролетающей вороной Кайрос, но было поздно.  
\- А ну-ка, раскрыли свои милые ротки и положили в них по печеньке, - Тзинч стояла довольная, сияя как начищенный нагрудник Трупа-на-Троне (а уж его нагрудник полировали ежедневно, благо, кустодии все равно скучают). - Мальчики, не заставляйте меня ждать, иначе я вам такой хитрый план устрою, что будете до конца дней своих по дальним ебеням галактики слоняться, пытаясь обратить в нашу веру замшелых чабанов на отсталых в развитии планетах. И никакой вам Инквизиции. Да, я знаю, что вы любите с ней играть.  
\- Мы тебе не дети! - возмутился было Кайрос, но тут же смолк, потому что какая-то неведомая сила забила его рот печеньем под завязку.  
Кайрос пришел в себя спустя пару столетий. Настолько сильного и продолжительного прихода у него еще не было.  
\- Боюсь, что это слишком даже для Аримана, - совсем уж честно признался тогда Кайрос, но было уже поздно. Тзинч уже искала иные способы воздействия на чернокнижника.  
\- Так вот, - Кайрос вынырнул из пучины воспоминаний, - практически в каждом нашем действии видится мне некоторая нелогичность. И ни один хитрый план не работает! Ты знаешь, что это может быть?  
Тзинч отпустила кролика прямо в открывшийся посреди пола портал и задумчиво почесала клюв.  
\- Я знаю, кто может влиять на ход событий именно так и не иначе, но он давно уже сгинул. Хотя, помнится, перед тем, как окончательно развоплотиться, он ляпнул что-то про свой хитрый план, который заключается как раз в том, что возрождение его случится, когда представители всех наших враждующих сил заключат союз, и не просто заключат, а провернут целое дело, ни разу не переругавшись между собой и не предав друг друга. Якобы это настолько противоречит нынешней концепции бытия, что он готов вернуться, дабы взглянуть хоть одним глазком... Так. Погоди!.. Союз... Всех сил... Нет, это невозможно... Но делегат от Кхорна...  
Хмурый Кайрос крылом махнул на странные рассуждения непосредственного начальства и достал из-под табарда пузырь волчьей самогонки, заботливо подсунутый Ариманом в самый последний момент перед исчезновением. По словам колдуна, мьед прекрасно помогал переносить все перипетии судьбы, даже если дело касалось Тзинч.  
"Пять капель в чай еще никому не повредили", - размышлял Кайрос, пока Тзинч нарезала круги вокруг длинного стола.  
\- Да быть такого не может! - воскликнула она. - Допустим, у них есть Абаддон, но он сюда никак не вписывается, потому что вовремя, как это там говорила Голодная Сучка, дал и додал всем и сразу. Но есть Ариман, есть Тиф, но нет никого от молодой выскочки и этого набитого красного дурня.  
\- То есть как это нет? - принявший пять капель Кайрос соображал намного быстрее. - Фулгрима ж выставили.  
\- А кто от Кхорна?  
\- Кажется, - Кайрос скептически воззрился на бутыль, - кто-то забыл про Ангрона и одного из блудных сынов его.  
\- Они не смогут, - без особой уверенности заявила Тзинч.  
\- Посмотрим.  
\- А ну кончай бухать и отправляйся на этот замшелый и скучный мирок. Разберись там на месте и постарайся, чтобы этот союз меча, орала и анала, если уж речь зашла про Фулгрима, все же потерпел крах. Кстати, чего они добиваются-то?  
\- Освободить Ишу и избавить Аримана от вашего назойливого покровительства.  
\- Ну тогда тем более. Давай, иди... Эй, а бутылку мне оставь!  
\- Хитрый план, хитрый план, - Кайрос, крехтя, доковылял до портала, в который улетел белый кролик, и ухнул туда же. 

Иша нашла Астирию весьма интересно собеседницей. Оказывается, демоница уже не первое столетие состояла в законном браке и увлекалась не только модными диетами, но и шитьем, вышивкой, а так же плетением макраме.  
\- Рабочий день у нас ненормированный, - тарахтела Астирия, - но за выслугу лет доплачивают отдельно.  
\- А у меня такая скучная жизнь, - Иша рассеяно вдохнула и отложила журнал, - дом, дети, кастрюльки. Кто это вообще придумал?  
\- Повелитель Разложения не слишком жалует развлечения и перемены, это все знают, - осторожно заметила Астирия.  
\- Пиво, чипсы, варп-маяк, - подвела итог Иша. - С другой стороны, он заботливый и от него ждать сюрпризов не приходится. Иногда это действительно достоинство. Поверь мне.  
\- Ваше увлечение демон-принцем Мортарионом выглядит весьма и весьма романтично. Не то чтобы я любила все эти сентиментальные романы, нет-нет, - начала было оправдываться демоница, - но выглядит занимательно. Исключительно с точки зрения приверженцев Темного Князя. А ведь вы претендовали на звание "самого прочного брачного союза Ока Ужаса". Даже Эйдолон со своей мегерой остался далеко позади.  
\- Ну надо же, они еще и рейтинги составляют.

\- Всем лежать!  
Дверь, представляющая из себя шедевр абстракции на полотне живой плоти, слетела с петель, кажется, при этом томно охнув. Видать, испытала наслаждение от мощного пинка. В дверном проеме красовался Абаддон, напрягший лицевые мышцы так, чтобы самым наглядным образом продемонстрировать презрение и ненависть к творящемуся вокруг него беспределу. Из-под локтя Абаддона вынырнула красотка в форме горничной и ткнула пальцем в Ишу.  
\- Эта?  
\- Эта! - согласился Абаддон и, махнув хтонийским хвостом, отвесил галантный поклон. - Мадам, мне кажется, вам тут не место.  
\- Эзекиль Абаддон! - Астирия ухватила журнал клешней и, роняя на бегу все три бронелифчика, кинулась к по-прежнему бессменному предводителю Черных Крестовых Походов. - Автограф! Где угодно! Я могу изгибаться под любым углом! Можно и на журнальчике, я не привередливая.  
\- Ручка у вас есть? - Абаддон на всякий случай заслонил Галатею, а то порвут хрупкое создание Тзинч всякие там тренированные демоницы.  
\- Где-то там, в ящиках, но это если на журнале, а если на мне, то можно просто вырезать когтем, - Астирия поиграла мышцами, в том числе и интимными, хотя этого никто особо не заметил, - прямо на мне. На моем теле. Так как мне изогнуться?  
Абаддон, которого все еще преследовало видение Морианы в микро-бикини, тряхнул головой, разгоняя навязчивый морок.  
\- Могу на груди.  
\- Тогда давайте на второй паре, чтобы не слишком бросалось в глаза. У нас очень суровая конкуренция. Еще оторвут в порыве ревности.  
В вязкой тишине раздался хриплый смешок богини-целительницы.  
\- Вторая пара, - Иша не выдержала и от души рассмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить вхлипы и всхрюки.  
\- Вижу, психологический тренинг прошел успешно, - Абаддон аккуратно снял с себя демоницу, очень уж провокационно обтирающую собой его правую ногу. - Мы должны покинуть это место немедленно и освободить двух деб... Простите, демон-принцев.  
\- Точно, мы же забыли про Ангрона, - Иша встала и с неподдельным интересом оглядела Галатею с головы до ног. - Какое странное создание.  
\- Мне нужен Ариман, - пожала плечами Галатея.  
\- Будет тебе Ариман, - заверил ее Абаддон и вытянул обе руки. - Дамы, я не сомневаюсь в том, что Плотва спокойно выдержит нас троих.  
\- Да мы обе весим почти как один твой меч, - чуть ли не одновременно возмутились дамы.  
\- А вот Мориана не настолько привередливая, - пожаловался Абаддон, - Астирия, любовь моя, не скучай. Ты же понимаешь, что против меня у вас нет никаких шансов.  
\- Совершенно, - томно пропела полуобморочная Астирия и, поглаживая вторую пару грудей, медленно сползла по стенке вниз. - Я вас никогда не забуду.  
Абаддон данное заявление никак не прокомментировал. Ну что он, восторженных демониц никогда не видел?  
\- А сейчас, дамы, я познакомлю вас с Плотвой.

 

Тиф должен был встретиться со Слаанеш лично по поручению дедули Нургла. У каждого участника этой комедии был свой хитрый план, но все эти планы загадочно путались и рушились. Впрочем, Тиф был слишком стойким парнем, способным пережить и не такое, хотя следует признать, даже Двор Изменений Тзинч по сравнению с тем, что творилось у Слаанеш дома, казался довольно приятным местом. Тиф медленно и неумолимо вышагивал, распугивая вознесенных всех видов и мастей, шарахающихся от Странника в разные стороны.  
\- Я пришел с миром, - предварительно прокашлявшись, объявил о собственном прибытии Тиф.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - хмуро ответил отовсюду усталый голос, и в нем не было ни одной соблазнительной нотки. - Поговорим наедине  
Тиф почувствовал прикосновение божества и творящийся вокруг него бардак исчез в один миг. Любимый внучок дедули оказался посреди достаточно небольшой комнаты, весьма скромно обставленной. Вот тумба, вот стол, вот кровать, вот умывальник. И вафельное полотенце с незамысловатым орнаментом. За столом, покачиваясь на шатком стуле сидела, Слаанеш и затягивалась какой-то длинной вонючей папиросой.  
\- Чего уставился? Это комната отдыха.  
Тиф осмыслил услышанное, быстро придя к выводу о том, что данное заявление не лишено некоторой логики.  
\- Акхм, - еще разок, на всякий случай прокашлялся Тиф, - тут такое дело. Дедушка хочет получить назад не только свою жену, но и Мортариона. Он же ему как сын, практически.  
\- "Сына" пусть забирает, а вот на счет Иши я не уверен, - Слаанеш стильно и элегантно стряхнула пепел. - Строго говоря, я вообще уже ни в чем не уверен. Тебе Тзинч насчет некоего пророчества ничего не рассказывала?  
\- Нет, я вообще с трудом понял, о чем она говорит. Такое ощущение, что у нее был хитрый план, но что-то пошло не так.  
\- Послушай, Тиф, у меня есть к тебе предложение, - Слаанеш прекрасно понимала, что переманить на свою сторону внучка у нее не получится, поэтому настал момент для самого прямого воздействия. - Есть у нас одно пророчество и Тзинч, кстати, утверждала, что вероятность его исполнения крайне низка, так вот... - Слаанеш потянулась за следующей папиросой. - Оно касается одного из почивших уже богов, весьма неприятных, должна заметить. Его пришествие точно не входит ни в чьи планы, да и вообще, у него с планированием весьма паскудно выходит.  
\- Еще один Бог?  
\- Ага. Око Ужаса, как тебе уже, вероятно, намекали, совсем не резиновое.  
\- Что требуется от меня?  
\- Хм, - Слаанеш потянулась, расправляя белоснежную гриву (вот уж кому она шла гораздо больше чем Архитектору Судеб!), - ты должен предать Абаддона и Аримана.  
\- И все? - Тиф пожал плечами.  
Подумаешь, великое деяние!  
\- Нет, для начала ты должен втереться к ним в доверие. Видишь ли, им надоел весь творящийся вокруг бардак, поэтому они решили освободить Ишу самостоятельно, а затем каким-то непостижимым образом избавить Аримана от домогательств Тзинч. Есть мнение, что после того, как она к нему охладеет, в Галактике станет спокойнее жить. Ну а Эзекиль просто обиделся на то, что с ним обошлись как с ненужной пешкой в чужой игре.  
\- То есть, получается, эти двое будут действовать в моих интересах?  
\- Именно так, но ваш такой непрочный союз внезапно становится главным условием для возвращения того самого бога, о котором я тебе говорила.  
\- И для того, чтобы этого не случилось, я должен предать парней?  
\- Именно так.  
\- А что там с Ишей?  
\- Ой, как от сердца отрываю, но будь по-вашему, получите вы свою Ишу. Спасайте и забирайте, только не забудь предать наших не в меру инициативных капитанов.  
\- А больше мне ничего и не нужно.  
Тиф раскланялся и мигом перенесся обратно, ко Дворцу Наслаждений, на крыльце которого сидел Пертурабо и собирал какой-то очередной гениальный прибор.  
\- День добрый, - вежливо поклонился демон-принцу Тиф, - скажите, а вас этот бардак еще не задолбал?  
\- А меня еще спрашивают, почему я не появляюсь на публике, - Пертурабо распрямился, - вот именно поэтому. Ты чего хотел, мальчик?  
\- Да просто не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.  
\- А где я еще по-твоему должен быть? Варп-электричка до Медрегнарда будет только через полчаса.  
\- Тогда могу я спросить вашего совета?  
\- Валяй, - Пертурабо пожал могучими плечами.  
\- Мне только сделали предложение, от которого я просто не могу отказаться. C одной стороны - заманчиво, но с другой... Скажем так, меня терзает принцип неопределенности.  
\- Гейзенберга?  
\- Пожалуй нет, не Гейзенберга, а исключительно когнитивный.  
\- И в чем суть?  
\- В общем, мне кажется, что меня только что наебали.  
\- Это нормально, мальчик, - Перутабо сверился с хронометром. - Еще какие-то вопросы?  
\- И я сомневаюсь, - словно не услышав предыдущего замечания демон-принца, продолжал рассуждать Тиф, - что предательство будет в моих интересах. А я говорю именно про личные интересы. В конце концов, у нас тут все поделено, а исполнится это пророчество или нет, еще белый кролик надвое сказал.  
\- Предательство? - Пертурабо на "предательство" реагировал очень, очень бурно и негативно. - Развелось, понимаешь, предателей!  
\- Понял, понял! - Тиф на всякий случай приготовился защищаться, но показавшаяся вдали варп-электричка спасла его от неминуемой гибели. - Тем более, что это - неокончательное решение.  
\- Смотри у меня!  
Если и было в Оке Ужаса что-то постоянное, так это расписание электрички Железных Воинов. Говорили, что демонов, заключенных в варп-электрички, в медренгардском депо за сбои в графике пиздят так больно, причем, в превентивном порядке тоже, что несчастным сущностям ничего не остается, кроме как подстраивать вечно меняющийся Имматериум под согласованное, а главное – утвержденное лично Пертурабо расписание. А то у главного дрессировщика демонов-электричек, Форрикса, была привычка заставлять тех рыть траншеи, окапываться, закапывать обратно, заливать рокритом – а потом откапывать обратно. И так по пять раз. В процессе Форрикс, разумеется, не забывал и отпиздить.  
Тиф понаблюдал за тем, как Пертурабо исчезает в недрах электрички и отправился на поиски Абаддона.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3

Мортарион отнесся ко всей сложившийся ситуации с присущим ему фатализмом. Поначалу его заперли в одиночной камере и демон-принц максимально вежливо постарался донести простую мысль о том, что он здесь исключительно из-за Иши, а так-то всех своих тюремщиков лично он вертел... Да на чем угодно вертел. Кроме того, Мортарион верил в психологию как науку и не сомневался в том, что Иша еще всем покажет и очень зря и дедуля, и Слаанеш в ней сомневаются. Может быть, она поэтому и выбрала именно его? Потому что Мортарион смог разглядеть в ней не просто домохозяйку, а настоящую богиню, каковой она, в сущности, и является?  
Свита Темного Князя Мортариона избегала, дергая пирсингованными носами, так что первые несколько часов демон-принц маялся от скуки (похмельем он, разумеется, не страдал), однако одиночество его было недолгим.  
Дело в том, что в хитрые планы не вписался не только Абаддон, но и Красный Ангел Ангрон. Его хотели выдворить с Мира Удовольствий, но тот наотрез отказался куда-либо уходить без своих новых друзей. Хранитель Тайн пытался объяснить Ангрону, что это никакие не новые друзья, а вон тот сопливый - вообще брат его, Красного Ангела, но бывший примарх Пожирателей Миров разыграл целую пантомиму с цепями и топором, чтобы показать, насколько тварь Слаанеш заблуждается в своих оценках. Связываться с любимчиком Кхорна было себе дороже, поэтому Ангрона на всякий случай подселили в камеру к Мортариону, причем, под Мортарионову же ответственность.  
\- Азартными играми ты не увлекаешься, - констатировал Мортарион очевидный факт, глядя на то, как Ангрон точит рога огромным рашпилем.  
Ангрон только сурово зыркнул в ответ.  
\- Ну, раз уж интеллектуальная беседа нам не грозит, предлагаю просто выйти и подождать Ишу снаружи, - чутье подсказывало Мортариону, что умница и красавица вот-вот появится, так что с одной стороны было бы все-таки чуточку неприлично ждать ее заточенным в камере.  
Ангрон пожал плечами, встал, распрямился, склонил голову и с разбегу вынес одну из тюремных стен.  
Мортарион отметил, что тюрьмы у Слаанеш были так себе. Если разобраться, то в принципе любое помещение на Мире Удовольствий было в первую очередь фоном, декорациями для любителей чего-нибудь этакого. Так что изначальный функционал отходил на второй, а порой даже на третий план в пользу антуража.  
Вопли заключенных и персонала, шокированных неожиданным развитием событий перекрыл рев Ангрона, который решил, что настала пора показать тварям дрожащим, какой он молодец и как он умеет.  
\- Тише, брат, - Мортарион махнул косой куда-то влево, - ты же их всех распугал. Нельзя так. Мы, конечно же, демон-принцы, но демон-принцы воспитанные. Нас создали для того, чтобы покорить, а затем просветить все человечество.  
\- Ыгы, - тряхнул головой Ангрон.  
\- Хуево вышло, согласен. Но это еще не повод терять остатки достоинства!  
\- Так что нам делать? - вопреки мнению многих Ангрон мог вполне себе осмысленно общаться, но только тогда, когда очень этого хотел. А это с ним случалось нечасто.  
\- Надо разобраться, что происходит. Неплохо было бы наведаться к дедуле, но боюсь, после всего случившегося он нас не примет.  
\- А что с Ишей?  
\- Ты словно украл мою мысль, брат, именно этим я и планировал заняться.  
Мортариона, приготовившегося было строить длительные стратегические выкладки,  
отвлек раздавшийся где-то неподалеку рев джеггернаута и топот бронированных копыт. Прямо на бывших примархов неслась Плотва, да еще и с тремя наездниками!  
\- Иша? - Мортарион изогнул бровь в лучших традициях Фулгрима.  
\- Абаддо-о-он! - раздался откуда-то из-под развалин тюрьмы восторженный вопль.  
\- Баба какая-то, - почесал затылок Ангрон и пожал плечами. Мало ли, чего там этот Абаддон задумал.  
Плотва резко притормозила и лихо спрыгнувший с нее Абаддон подал руку сначала Ише, а потом и Галатее.  
\- Ваша женщина? - не поздоровавшись, поинтересовался Абаддон. С тех самых времен, когда Эзекиль собирал свой первый Черный крестовый поход, у него от демон-принцев остались не самые благостные воспоминания. Раскрутить их на действительно полезное дело оказалось практически невозможно, и очень часто Абаддон задавался вопросом: нахрена было вообще все это затевать, если впоследствии эти Императоровы дети рассосались по Оку Ужаса с полным нежеланием менять что-либо, или хотя бы попытаться взять маленький реванш?  
\- Мортарион!  
Ише было немного стыдно за все случившееся и в первую очередь за собственное поведение.  
\- Дорогая! - Мортарион смачно чмокнул богиню в лоб. Иша засияла, но лоб чистым платочком все же вытерла. - Кто-нибудь понимает, что здесь творится?  
\- Никто, - Абаддон покосился на хмурую Галатею. – Ты чего?  
\- Я тоже так хочу, - топнула ножкой Галатея.  
\- С Ариманом?  
\- А с кем же еще. Быть куском эгрегора Тзинч - то еще удовольствие.  
\- Тульпа ты, - вздохнул Абаддон, - неразумная.  
\- И не надейся, что я обижусь. Я знаю, что это такое.  
\- А это еще кто? - Мортарион приобнял разом повеселевшую Ишу.  
\- Галатея. Созданная лично Тзинч секретный агент в тылу врага. Для правдоподобности ее сделали настолько человекообразной, а не как это обычно у Тзинч бывает.  
\- Однако! - Ангрон вытащил рашпиль.  
\- Какие ваши предложения? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Абаддон. - Надо же в конце концов во всем этом разобраться. Что за брожения происходят в мозгах у нашего начальства? Пусть уже в конце концов определятся с тем, чего и кого они хотят.  
\- Можно было бы наведаться в гости к Слаанеш, - Моратрион прикидывал шансы двух демон-принцев против одного божества. Выходило не очень. - Но, боюсь, что это бесперспективно.  
\- Почему это вдруг бесперспективно? - Иша стряхнула с плеча стружку от рогов. Ангрон продолжал бесконечную полировку прямо у нее над головой. - Задолбали! Вечно мне что-то на голову падает! Так вот, как ты там верно заметил, дорогой, я - богиня.  
\- И?  
\- Предлагаю надавать пиздюлей молодой выскочке, - нахмурилась Иша. - Вообще, быть целительницей и плакальщицей просто отвратительно! Никакого экшна, никакой драмы. Вот тот коленку поцарапал, у этого сифилис, у того – деменция, и всех излечи, милостивая Иша. Ага! А потом дуй замуж и чтобы лишних вопросов не задавала! А у меня, может быть, врожденная тяга к приключениям и мордобою? Да я, может быть, плачу исключительно потому что идиотский имидж не позволяет мне развернуться на полную катушку. Дети мои, опять же, эльдар, мать их... Только и делают, что перегибают с пафосом! Вот честное слово, лучше бы они иногда брали пример с орков, а то стыдно! Перед людьми стыдно, понимаете вы, или нет!? И так уже в Красной книге вымирающих рас Галактики, а все туда же! Уффф, высказалась. Полегчало даже. Так что, пойдем надерем задницу Слаанеш?  
\- Какая агрессивная самка! - искренне восхитился Ангрон.  
\- Возможно, при вашем посильном участии у нас еще есть шансы припереть Слаанеш к стенке, - размышлял вслух Абаддон, - вот только дальше-то что?  
\- Не забывайте про хитрый план Тзинч! - погрозила пальчиком Галатея. - Никто не может отрицать, что все ваши нынешние действия и есть часть этого хитрого плана.  
\- Да сколько можно! - взревел Ангрон. - Наполеоны карманные! Стратеги диванные! У каждого свой хитрый план, только почему-то постоянно выходит всякая хуйня!?  
\- Потому что порядок в галактике было под силу навести только одному божеству, - веско заметил Мортарион.  
\- Ой, вот его только здесь и не хватает! - Ангрон зашиб рашпилем парочку культистов.  
\- Возможно, демон-принц Моратарион в чем-то прав.  
Вся компания резко обернулась назад и схватилась было за оружие.  
\- Отставить! - рявкнул Абаддон. - Третий день, значит. С востока, - первый капитан сложил руки на груди. - Явился таки под самую раздачу!  
\- Знаешь, если бы за тобой гонялось божество с не слишком уравновешенной психикой ты бы тоже проявлял осторожность, - совершенно спокойно заметил Азек Ариман и снял шлем.  
\- АРИМАН!!! - на самом деле в этом вопле было гораздо больше восклицательных знаков, но для того, чтобы передать должный накал, будет достаточно и трех.  
Галатея кинулась навстречу чернокнижнику и повисла на нем.  
\- Хм, - Ариман аккуратно погладил кусок эгрегора Тзинч по голове. - Дитя, тебе не следует так явно на меня бросаться. Иначе я начну думать, что это аура Мира Удовольствий на тебя не слишком хорошо влияет.

\- Зато я могу быть полезной!!!  
\- Лучше выслушай ее, - искренне посоветовал Абаддон. - Может быть, тебе удастся вычленить из всей этой галиматьи что-нибудь стоящее.  
\- Я слушаю тебя, Галатея, - ласково, но с ноткой сочувствия в голосе произнес Ариман.  
\- А... - Ангрон по-прежнему не понимал, что за херня тут происходит.  
\- Тссс! - шикнула на него растроганная Иша.  
\- Короче, - Галатея с видимой неохотой отцепилась от Аримана поправила передник, - у каждого из богов был свой хитрый план. Однако, в каждом плане оказалось слишком много неизвестных, не самым благостным образом повлиявших на воплощение всех надежд и чаяний. А тут еще это пророчество.  
\- Какое еще пророчество? - не удержался Ариман.  
\- Согласно которому от союза Четырех возродится старый бог, способный перевернуть Око Ужаса с ног на голову, и речь не про вашего папу, ну, или дедушку, в зависимости от того, кто передо мной стоит... Так о чем бишь я? Ах да, хитрый план! Боги предполагают, что все это - часть еще большего хитрого плана одного законченного анархиста и просто бессовестного бога, никогда не соблюдавшего никаких договоренностей. Хотя, следует признать, что с чувством юмора у него все было в порядке.  
\- Стоп! - Ариман прервал поток информации. - Союза Четырех?  
\- Ну да. Этого и боятся боги. Они же находятся в вечном конфликте друг с другом. А представьте, если вдруг найдется смелые, способные заключить нерушимый союз и не только провернуть большое дело, но и ни разу не предать друг друга?  
\- Кажется я понял, что она имеет в виду, - Ариман щелкнул пальцами и перед ним материализовался внушительный гримуар, немедленно открывшийся на нужной странице. - Теперь, господа и дамы, мы точно знаем, чего боятся наши работодатели.  
\- И чего же? - Ангрон очень внимательно следил за беседой и даже почти успевал.  
\- Что мы организуем первый в Оке Ужаса профсоюз, грубо говоря, - Ариман листал страницы. - И каким-то образом это поможет возрождению давно уже сгинувшего божества, способного добавить головной боли начальству.  
\- Нестыковочка, - пожал плечами Мортарион. - Для полного союза нам не хватает кого-нибудь из приспешников Темного Князя, так что зря они там панику развели.  
\- НЕ ЗРЯ!!! - блестящее конфетти посыпалось с небес, а это значит, что получивший от Пертурабо Сокрушителем прямо в совершенное лицо Фулгрим каким-то образом сумел найти тех, кто так был ему нужен. 

Тзинч не могла напрямую наблюдать за происходящим. Слишком уж сильны были помехи, да еще если прибавить к этому непонятные волнения в варпе...  
\- Кайрос!  
\- Нет его, отправился на Мир Удовольствий, - доложил розовый ужас и скрылся подальше от бдительного ока Архитектора Судеб.  
\- Точно... Я ведь сама его отправила, - аватары богов головной болью не страдают, но Тзинч как-то странно мутило и покачивало. - Временная потеря памяти и внимания. Старею??? А зачем мне, собственно Ариман?  
Тзинч ударилась в воспоминания о прошлом, восстанавливая цепочку событий.  
Все началось с того, что Азек Ариман ей категорически не понравился. Слишком рассудочен, казалось. Нет в нем нужного градуса безумия, за которое Тзинч так любила некоторых своих особо приближенных. Зато хитрый и умный. В общем, любовь нагрянула не сразу. Но чем глубже тогдашний ее любимчик Магнус погружался в варп, тем скучнее становилась Тзинч. Где же интрига? Где хоть какое-то, минимальное сопротивление? Хитрый план всегда хорош тем, что задействованные в нем персонажи не ведут себя как тупые болванчики, а пытаются действовать самостоятельно. По крайней мере, они хотя бы так думают!  
В то время, когда Космические Волки в хорошей женской компании устроили генеральную уборку на Просперо, Тзинч впервые взглянула на Аримана с другой стороны. Возможно, из парнишки еще выйдет толк! Толк вышел вместе с организацией маленького кабала и проведением Рубрики, а дальше понеслось...  
Тзинч к Ариману лицом, а тот только машет ручкой и отказывается иметь хоть какие-то приличные отношения. И покровительство Тзинч никак не мешает ему разрабатывать собственные хитрые планы.  
До Тзинч далеко не сразу дошло, что это и есть любовь.  
\- И почему нам так нравятся мерзавцы?

В отличии от Тзинч, Слаанеш неразделенной любовью не страдала, зато мучилась от скуки. Неожиданные гости внесли приятное разнообразие в приевшиеся уже будни, но иногда надо знать меру.  
\- Маска? - лениво позвала Слаанеш.  
\- Нет ее, утанцевала по вашему же приказу, - у Хранителя Тайн настроения не было тем более.  
Эзекиль Абаддон в составе бандформирования, куда входили парочка демон-принцев, одна богиня, одна невесть что, а так же недавно присоединившийся к ним Азек Ариман, разрушили его любимую тюрьму, считавшуюся на Мире Удовольствий шедевром искусства, архитектуры и множества других прикладных искусств. Астирия до сих пор в бессознанке и млеет от осознания того, что Коготь самого Гора вспорол ее вовсе не нежную плоть на второй паре грудей. Иша, кажется, немного не в себе, а начальство вместо того, чтобы взять и навести порядок, сначала притаскивает в «несвятая несвятых» непрошибаемого на любые, кроме интеллектуальных, удовольствия Пертурабо, а затем и Тифа... Тифа!!! Хранитель Тайн был глубоко озабочен, чего никогда и не скрывал, но в данный момент его озабоченность возможно впервые вышла за определенные рамки и коснулась дел более насущных, чем новый пирсинг или фигурное подпиливание рогов.  
\- Что происходит? У меня на подведомственной территории зреет бунт. Какие-то странные личности разгуливают по нашему миру. Одному из лучших в нашей бесконечности, должен заметить! А вы не предпринимаете никаких шагов для того, чтобы урегулировать ситуацию.  
\- Вот ты как, оказывается, можешь разговаривать? - Слаанеш закинула ногу на ногу и поправила белоснежную гриву.  
\- У меня пятнадцать тысяч лет управленческого опыта.  
\- Молодой еще, - хмыкнула Слаанеш.  
\- Может быть, я и молод, но кое-что понимаю. Скажите же мне, что это все - ваш хитрый план! Успокойте меня, а то я возбужден и взволнован. Но не как обычно, а совсем по-другому и это волнение меня пугает.  
\- Неужели Хранитель Тайн испытывает страх?  
\- Скорее тревогу.  
\- У нас скоро будут гости. Возможно, - Слаанеш и сама бы не отказалась от некоторых разъяснений по поводу сложившийся ситуации. - И как Тзинч во всем этом многообразии вариантов не путается? В общем, я понятия не имею, что происходит, но знать об этом не обязательно никому. Особенно Фулгриму.  
\- Зачем вы с ним так? - поинтересовался Хранитель Тайн несколько фамильярным тоном.  
\- Надоел, - отмахнулась Слаанеш.  
\- Нельзя вот так просто взять и выкинуть примарха. Мы же помним, какую вечеринку они устроили в прошлый раз.  
\- Так это они дома. У папы!  
\- И где гарантии, что сейчас им не взбредет в голову что-нибудь подобное?  
\- Не взбредет. Я вообще очень сильно сомневаюсь, что нашему «Мистеру Гладкая Жопа 30к» последние пару тысяч лет в голову забредают хоть какие-то дельные мысли.  
\- Колдун опасен. Абаддон тоже.  
\- Да пусть мальчики порезвятся. Жалко тебе, что ли.  
\- Ну, как пожелаете, - озадаченный Хранитель Тайн решил, что здесь он больше ничего не добьется, поэтому лучше заняться делом, то есть восстановлением разрушенной тюрьмы. И пора бы уже привести в чувство Астирию. Не то, чтобы демон очень уже ревновал свою законную супругу к Эзекилю Абаддону, но вторая пара грудей всегда была его любимой, а теперь на нее смотреть противно. Выглядит как клеймо собственника. Тьфу!  
\- Иди, иди, - напутствовала вдогонку Слаанеш, - а то развелось тут любопытствующих советчиков. 

Азек Ариман после многочисленных слезливых просьб таки стянул шлем и тут же пожалел об этом.  
\- Ну надо же! - необыкновенно хмурый Фулгрим принялся разглядывать Аримана с особой тщательностью, цокая при этом языком. - А хорошо ты сохранился.  
\- Это потому что я спортом занимаюсь. Пробежки через полгалактики очень хорошо помогают держаться в тонусе. Вот если бы вы находились под постоянным пристальным вниманием Инквизиции, возможно, и ваш вид не был бы столь плачевен.  
\- Он мне еще и советы дает, - решивший, что эта беседа никакого конструктива в себе не несет, Фулгрим начал приставать к Ангрону с банальными вопросами про то, чем Ангрон в последнее время занимался, как его дела и нравится ли ему местный климат.  
Ангрон ненадолго зависал перед тем, как выдать ответ, состоящий более чем из двух слов, но, к удивлению его же самого, беседа все-таки складывалась.  
\- Ариман, ты как вообще? - Абаддон предпочитал от демон-принцев держаться подальше. - Готов навестить Слаанеш?  
\- Только ради того, чтобы позволить Ише взять реванш?  
\- Сам знаешь, Слаанеш может посодействовать в решении твоей проблемы, которая все больше приобретает очень уж интимные свойства.  
\- И разумеется, все это она сделает не задаром. Спасибо, в лишней груди я не нуждаюсь, да и длина меня устраивает, - отмахнулся Ариман.  
\- А-а-а, тебе тоже предлагали, - Абаддон на всякий случай схватил колдуна под локоть и оттащил подальше от живо беседующей компании к скучающей в сторонке Плотве.  
\- Неоднократно. Заспамили рекламой весь мой магический почтовый ящик. Даже во Дворец Воспоминаний проникли. Ты представляешь, захожу я как-то в комнату для медитации, чтобы расслабиться, а там баннер на всю стену с предложением увеличить на двадцать пять сантиметров. Зачем, спрашивается?  
\- А у меня Мориана поставила хороший фаервол. Чудная женщина, главное, чтобы она никогда... Никогда не надевала бикини.  
\- Что?..  
Абаддон не успел поделиться сокровенным, потому что этот рев был слишком уж знаком всем, кто поселился в Оке Ужаса.

\- ГДЕ МОЙ КОНЬ???  
\- КХАРН!!! - Ангрон оттолкнул возмущенного Фулгрима.  
\- ПАПА!!!!  
\- КАКОГО ХУЯ? - Абаддон обнажил Драх`ниен.  
\- Конь? - Иша на всякий случай приготовилась бить, чем придется. Но вместо меча в руке почему-то материализовалась увесистая, чугунная сковородка.  
\- Это его конь? - Мортарион прикрыл подругу своим внушительным телом.  
\- Это его конь, - Галатея на всякий случай тоже спряталась за примарха Гвардии Смерти, не забыв зажать изящный носик.  
\- И зачем ты успел представить себе Мориану в бикини, Эзекиль? - посетовал Ариман.  
\- И-го-го, - тяжко вздохнула Плотва.  
\- ЭТО МОЙ КОНЬ!!! - на всякий случай уточнил Кхарн.  
\- КХАРН!!! - взревел Ангрон.  
\- ПАПА!!!  
\- Они повторяются, - Фулгрим с интересом разглядывал Плотву. - Но, кажется, Кхарн, на этот раз ты ошибся. Для того, чтобы быть конем, у питомицы Абаддона не хватает некоторых половых признаков.  
\- А он не знает, что я девочка, - язвительно откликнулась Плотва.  
\- ГОВОРЯЩИЙ ДЖАГГЕРНАУТ! - наконец-то внесла свою лепту в созвучие воплей Галатея.  
\- ПЛОТВУ НЕ ОТДАМ! - взревел Абаддон.  
\- На меня не смотри, - пожал плечами Ариман. - У Кхарна к колдовству иммунитет, скажи спасибо Кхорну. Так что разбираться придется исключительно на мечах и топорах.  
\- Позвольте! - Иша махнула сковородкой. - Вы что, собираетесь нарушить соглашение?  
\- Я с ним никаких соглашений не подписывал. Плотва моя! - Абаддон потрепал джаггернаута по холке. - Это была любовь с первого взгляда.  
\- КОНЬ! КАК ТЫ МОГ? - Кхарн принял боевую стойку.  
\- Он что, даже имя тебе не дал?  
\- Неа, - Плотва меланхолично уставилась на бывшего хозяина, дергая широкими ноздрями, из которых валил черный пар. - И грубое обращение с животными.  
\- Мерзавец, - одновременно возмутились Иша и Галатея.  
\- Конь, неужели ты не помнишь, как мы с тобой ночью выходили в поле? - Кхарн опустил топоры.  
\- Плотва, я тебя кормил? Кормил! - Абаддон сдаваться не собирался. - Я тебе имя дал? Дал! Я тебя буду беречь и ценить, не то, что этот... Он даже читать уже разучился. Тебе с ним поговорить не о чем.  
\- Зачем разговаривать с конем? - Иша окончательно запуталась.  
\- У Кхарна с собеседниками не очень выходит в последнее время, - Мортарион решил, что пора прервать этот балаган. - Деритесь насмерть и дело с концом. Победителю достанутся Плотва и наши аплодисменты.  
\- Подождите! - Ариман поднял руку, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и на всякий случай шарахнул синей молнией. - У нас есть Кхарн.  
\- КХАРН!!! - откликнулся Ангрон.  
\- ПАПА!!!  
\- Совсем заклинило, - Фулгрим похлопал Ангрона по плечу. - Видать, очень уж рад видеть своего генетического сына.  
\- Кхарн, - обратился к Пожирателю Миров колдун, - может быть нам стоит обсудить это дело в более спокойной обстановке?  
\- Он украл мое животное, - Кхарн мрачно насупился. - Я, конечно, понимаю, что Абаддон у нас звезда и ему, вроде бы как, можно, но это уже переходит всякие границы! ЧЕГО ТЕБЕ, ПАПА?  
\- КОНЧАЙТЕ ОРАТЬ! - взбешенная Иша запустила в Кхарна боевой сковородкой да так, что тот пошатнулся, с трудом пережив удар прямиком в лицо. - Извините. Кхарн, не мог бы ты выслушать Аримана.  
\- Пусть говорит.  
\- Спасибо, - съязвил Ариман. - Итак, мы все помним про некое пророчество, касающееся Союза Четырех. У нас есть я, есть Кхарн, есть Абаддон, который формально принял покровительство всех четырех богов, а значит, находится под юрисдикцией Слаанеш тоже. Если бы у нас был кто-то из работающих на Дедушку, то мы могли бы это самое пророчество исполнить.  
\- А почему это именно вы? - Фулгрим привык к тому, что примархи всегда находятся в центре внимания.  
\- Ну кто-то же должен будет сопроводить многоуважаемую Ишу в личные владения Слаанеш для сведения счетов. Вы ведь не бросите даму в беде?  
\- Не бросим, - неожиданно откликнулся Ангрон. - А с тобой, - указал он на блудного сына, - мы еще поговорим.  
\- Думаешь, нам действительно нужно возрождение этого бога? - Абаддон меч в ножны вложил, но руку с холки Плотвы так и не убрал.  
\- Думаю, просто необходимо, - Ариман терпеть не мог, когда хитрые планы приходится разжевывать, но говорящий конь Кхарна настолько затмил все, что присутствующие ни о чем другом просто думать не могли.  
\- Если хочешь избавиться от Тзинч, то этот бог действительно может тебе помочь, - Галатея засеменила в сторону Аримана. - И я, кажется, понимаю, о ком ты говоришь.  
\- Именно о нем, - Ариман без труда прочитал мысли Галатеи. - Кстати, ты можешь нам пригодиться.  
\- Что тут происходит? Какое еще пророчество? - Кхарн потирал рассеченную боевой сковородкой щеку.  
\- Мы тебе по дороге расскажем, - Ариман уставился на Плотву, прикидывая, выдержит ли она троих космодесантников, да еще увешанных трофеями и прочими фетишами.  
\- А как же мой конь?  
\- С конем разберемся, когда все закончится. Скажите, Иша, ваши целительные навыки все еще при вас?  
\- Да, у меня была обширная практика во время замужества. Муж на мне что только не испытывал.  
\- Тогда, после праведного отмщения приглашаю вас присоединиться к нам.  
\- А кого мы будем лечить? - Иша повертела в руках сковородку, все еще дивясь ее убойной силе.  
\- О, поверьте, - Ариман печально усмехнулся, - такого пациента у вас еще не было.  
\- О нет! - Абаддон закатил глаза. - Я думал, что речь идет о каком-то другом боге!  
\- Речь и идет о другом боге, но кто сказал, что мы должны в точности следовать пророчеству.  
\- Опять же начнется!  
\- Зато при нем порядок был! И скажи, тебе это все не надоело?  
\- Причем тут я? - Абаддон прекрасно помнил собственные производственные показатели имени Кадии, но все же деятельность его в целом имела достаточно приличный результат. - И куда это ты собрался?  
\- Мы быстро сбегаем к Оракулу, чтобы уточнить детали, затем вернемся сюда и откроем портал.  
\- Куда портал? - на удивление быстро догонял беседу Кхарн.  
\- На Терру, куда ж еще.  
\- У нас нет никого от Дедушки Нургла, - Абаддон, впрочем, уже седлал Плотву.  
\- Тифа заберем по дороге, я уже чувствую, как где-то рядом его мучает принцип неопределенности Гейнсберга.  
\- Стойте! - Фулгрим откровенно не понимал, что тут происходит. - Какого это бога вы собрались оживить?  
\- Ну, в общем, - Абаддон лихо поправил свой хвост, - речь идет о вашем папе.  
\- Хм, по крайней мере папа меня вот так просто не вышвыривал, - рассудил неожиданно задумчивый Фулгрим.  
\- Боюсь, что Дедуля будет сильно недоволен, но я все равно не верю в успех вашего предприятия, поэтому делайте что хотите, - Мортарион действительно не верил, поэтому к новости отнесся скептически.  
\- Идем уже, время не ждет, - Ариман уставился на Плотву. - Я-то могу путешествовать сквозь время и пространство без помощи... Коня. Однако, для Кхарна это будет проблематично. Ты выдержишь этих двоих?  
Плотва прикинула шансы.  
\- Вполне, но только пусть они как-нибудь спрячут свое оружие, а то все бока искололи.  
\- Я же говорил, что Плотва хорошая лошадка! - Абаддон взгромоздился на джаггернаута и подал руку Кхарну.  
\- А ведь будет еще Тиф.  
\- Да когда же я сдохну? - подытожила Плотва.  
\- Вот разберемся с делами, - Абаддон пытался усесться поудобнее, - и принесу тебе свежей человечинки. Кхарн, да что у тебя такая жопа толстая?  
\- На себя бы посмотрел.

Тиф продолжал наивно полагать, что в этом мире его уже ничем не удивишь, но несущийся на него джаггернаут с Кхарном и Абаддоном на горбу оказался последней каплей безумия, переполнившей чашу терпения.  
\- Нет времени объяснять! - крикнул Абаддон и прихватил Тифа Странника под руку. - Прыгай!  
\- Пацаны, мне кажется, втроем тут будет тесновато, - Тиф втянул кишки как мог, стараясь не обращать внимания на матерившегося позади него Кхарна.  
\- Какой же ты вонючий, - Кхарн на всякий случай вцепился в Плотву покрепче, отчего та взвыла.  
\- Эпичное зрелище. Отлично походит для психической атаки. Жаль, что Гор во время осады Императорского дворца до этого не додумался, - рядом с недружной командой материализовался Ариман.  
\- Поговори мне еще, колдун! - зарычал Кхарн.  
\- Куда едем? - попытался разрядить обстановку Тиф.  
\- Он мне своей косой в морду тычет!  
\- Кхарн!  
\- Что – «Кхарн»?  
\- Мы едем к Оракулу, - пояснил Ариман. - Мой старый знакомый. Пиздлив он, правда, без меры, но, думаю, вчетвером мы найдем к нему подход.  
\- Поехали уже! - скрипнула зубами Плотва. - Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

\- Мальчики! - Иша решила подбодрить свои сопровождающих ослепительной улыбкой. - Я рада, что вы согласились мне помочь.  
\- Не думаю, что тут дело только в вас, - Галатея сменила передник на более подходящие случаю кожаные обмотки. - Но в данном случае это не имеет значения.  
\- Фулгрим? - Ангрон после всей этой кутерьмы хотел вломить уже кому-нибудь. - Ты знаешь, как добраться до Слаанеш. Веди нас.  
\- Легко сказать, она же выкинула меня из своих Садов сюда, в Око Ужаса.  
\- А вы докажите ей, что исправились, - Галатея подняла с земли ничем не примечательный камушек. - Что в вас еще живо чувство прекрасного и ваш интеллект все еще быстр и остр.  
\- И как же я ей это докажу?  
\- Постройте ей оперный театр, к примеру, - Галатея запустила камушек куда-то вдаль. - Тзинч знает, как Слаанеш любит оперу.  
\- Что, прямо здесь?  
\- А почему бы и нет.  
\- Но у меня нет подходящей техники! Да и легион мой где-то шляется. Можно было бы конечно попробовать исключительно с помощью магии, но боюсь, что при нынешнем нестабильном варпе...  
\- Может выйти редкостная хуета, - закончил Мортарион. - Итак, братец, ты должен поразить своего работодателя и мы знаем, кто сможет тебе в этом помочь.  
\- Он откажется, - Фулгрим сложил руки на груди. - Все никак не может забыть этот скучный Йидрис. Да и варп-электричка последняя до Медренгарда уже ушла.  
\- Вы кое-что забыли, - Галатея щелкнула пальцами, - ведь есть еще экспресс-поезд! Тот самый, на который по ошибке затащили этого неугомонного Ультрамарина.  
\- А ведь точно! На него мы еще можем успеть.  
\- Ты сам будешь его уговаривать, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Мортарион.  
\- Подождите! - Иша воссияла от того, что в кои-то веки и у нее родился хитрый план. - Боги слабее в материальном мире, так зачем нам идти к ней? Построим театр, дадим представление и выманим ее сюда.  
\- Только это должна быть по-настоящему фееричная постановка, - глаза Фулгрима мечтательно увлажнились и заблестели.  
\- Вот и займись, - Ангрон все-таки хотел вломить, ну хоть кому-нибудь, - а сейчас давайте поторопимся, потому как экспресс-поезд нас точно ждать не будет.  
А где-то в варпе неслась Плотва с тремя всадниками...

 

\- Предлагаю дать нашей команде какое-нибудь название. Этот прием тим-билдинга способствует сплочению нашего не особо дружного коллектива, - Тиф чувствовал себя не слишком уютно. Его раздражало, как Кхарн скрипит зубами.  
\- Например? - Абаддон пафосно смотрел в варпову даль, точно позируя для парадного портрета или пропагандистского плаката.  
\- Кхм... «Возмездие»?  
\- Мне не нравится! - Кхарну вообще все это не нравилось. Сначала коня увели, потом предложили оживить генетического дедушку, которого сам Кхарн помнил крайне смутно. А теперь вот потащили к какому-то Оракулу.  
\- А по мне так очень даже ничего, - Абаддон решил, что спорить с этими двумя будет себе дороже и потому счел нужным показать, какой он опытный командир, умеющий собирать вокруг себя самые различные силы, отягощенные весьма причудливой, порой, мотивацией. - Голосую за «Возмездие».  
\- Я тоже! - радостно откликнулся Тиф.  
\- Я против, - Кхарна еще и трясло нещадно.  
\- Я тоже за, - проголосовала тень Аримана из варпа. - По-моему, достаточно патетично. Нашим папам понравилось бы.  
\- О, опять ты! Что там за Оракул такой?  
\- Менкаура, один из наших. Встречался с ним несколько раз. На редкость зазнавшийся тип, мнит себя чуть ли не хозяином Галактики, но за прошедшие десять тысяч лет впал в меланхолию. Хорошо еще, хоть не в деменцию. Надо его чем-нибудь развеселить и он поможет нам просчитать наиболее приемлемые варианты будущего.  
\- То есть про портал это ты просто так пизданул, да? - Кхарн никак не желал успокаиваться.  
\- Нет, не просто! Но неужели ты наивно полагаешь что мы вчетвером легко и непринужденно проникнем в Императорский Дворец? У Гора не получилось, а у нас получится?  
\- Но... Мы же команда «Возмездие», - неожиданно и очень обаятельно улыбнулся Кхарн, да так, что даже из-под шлема почувствовалось.  
\- И как это я сразу не догадался, - фыркнул Ариман. - Однако, для встречи с папой нам необходимо точно просчитать место приземления и учесть все риски.  
\- С Рубрикой ты уже учел, - не удержался от шпильки Тиф.  
\- У меня был выбор: сделать хоть что-нибудь либо обрастать щупальцами в свое удовольствие.  
\- Ага, глаза трудно подводить, когда их не два, а двадцать, да еще если парочка из них на жопе.  
Команда «Возмездие» дружно заржала.  
\- Да ладно бы глаза, - мрачно откликнулся Ариман, пустившийся в не самые приятные воспоминания. - Я вам про случай обратной полярности рассказывал?  
\- Нет, - Кхарн все-таки увлекся беседой с колдуном.  
\- И не расскажу. По крайней мере пока не решим все наши проблемы, а уж потом...  
\- Сволочь ты, Ариман.  
\- Знаю. Мы, между прочим, прибыли. Плотва! Геть из варпа!  
\- Так точно! 

 

«Поезд варп-экспресс до Медренгадра пребывает на третий пусть в 23-30. Просьба всем встречающим отойти от края платформы».  
\- Пертурабо!!! - заорал Фулгрим сразу как только вывалился из поезда. - Выходи! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.  
\- Может быть, стоит как-то повежливее? - предложила Иша.  
\- Хорошо, можно и повежливее, - Фулгрим откашлялся. - Братец, выходи. У нас есть для тебя предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться!  
\- Я для тебя ничего строить не буду! - над Медренгардом раздался недовольный глас откуда-то из глубин его же.  
\- Пф! - Фулгрим крутанулся на хвосте. - А как насчет главной роли Дон Жуана в моей новой постановке?  
В наступившей внезапно тишине было слышно, как копошатся мухи в кишках демон-принца Мортариона.  
Туше.


	4. Chapter 4

Часть 4

\- Тпру! Плотва, тормози! Мы приехали!  
\- Я вообще в первый раз в гостях у оракула, - Кхарн спешился первым, а за ним и все остальные.  
Ариман пробормотал что-то невнятное, проверяя, не ждет ли команду "Возмездие" какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз.  
\- Вот это вот и есть ваш оракул? - Кхарн уставился на парящую в нестерпимом сиянии фигуру, окруженную постоянно изменяющимися ликами, высовывавшимися из небытия.  
\- Шалом! Звездные странники! - Менкаура обратился к героям всеми своими лицами.  
\- Прекращай! - Ариман снял шлем и продемонстрировал всем очень подозрительный прищур. - Не все мои спутники так сведущи в языках.  
\- Бестолочи, - равнодушно откликнулся Менкаура.  
\- Это он сейчас кого обидел? - прорычал Кхарн, которого на всякий случай с двух сторон придерживали Абаддон и Тиф.  
\- Держи себя в руках! Говорили же, что оракул пиздец какой противный. Ты что, никогда не имел дел с колдунами? - Абаддон с колдунами дела имел достаточно часто. Гораздо чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. - Что ты как маленький?  
\- Молчу.  
\- Итак, я знаю, зачем вы здесь, - Менкаура сложил руки на груди. - Должен признать, что вы немного развеяли мою скуку и для закрепления эффекта я бы предложил не останавливаться и порадоваться меня еще чем-нибудь. К примеру, академической греблей.  
\- Греблей? - тут растерялся даже Ариман.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Менкаура. - Гребите отсюда. Академично.  
\- Да он нам хамит! - Кхарн попытался было оттолкнуть Тифа, но любимый внучок дедушки Нургла раздался до очень уж внушительных размеров, поэтому завалить его с первой попытки у Кхарна не получилось.  
Ариман бросил на Кхарна беглый взгляд и вышел вперед. Менкаура был одним из тех, кто бесил лично Азека Аримана все больше и больше с каждой новой встречей. Но команде нужна была очень важная информация, найти которую, безусловно, было возможно, однако времени на это ушло бы приличное количество.  
\- Только не говори, что тебя не коснулись последние изменения в Имматериуме. Это даже не варп-шторма, это хуже! Это бардак!  
\- Да знаю я, - Менкаура почесал затылок, - но у вас все равно ничего не получится. Видите ли... Как вас там?  
\- Команда "Возмездие", - подсказала Плотва.  
\- Говорящий джеггернаут!!! - Менкаура встрепенулся. - Так, парни, я готов вам помочь, если вы оставите здесь этого коня.  
\- КОНЬ МОЙ! - заорал Кхарн, которого уже с большим трудом продолжали удерживать Абаддон и Тиф.  
\- ДА КОБЫЛА Я! КОБЫЛА! - взвинтилась Плотва.  
\- Коня не могу, - развел руками Ариман. - Плотва такой же член команды, как и все остальные. Кроме того, в мои планы не входит поединок с Кхарном и Абаддоном.  
\- Боишься слить? - мерзко хмыкнул Менкаура.  
\- Ой, боюсь, боюсь, - Ариман нарочито тяжело вздохнул. - Ну а просто так ты нам помочь не можешь? В память о былом?  
\- Да не получится у вас ничего. Видишь ли, хитрые планы спутались не только у богов. Рыцари Титана, Кустодии, Инквизиция и все-все-все сейчас на стреме. И догадайся, за кого они беспокоятся больше всего? Вы даже в портал нырнуть не успеете, как вас накроют. Вместе с Ишей, если она, конечно, разберется со Слаанеш.  
\- То есть, - задумавшийся Ариман крутанул в руках Черный посох, - нам просто нужен отвлекающий маневр... Нечто такое... Знамение! О да! Менкаура, ты гений!  
\- Спасибо, конечно, - огрызнулся Оракул, - но вообще-то я не собирался вам помогать.  
\- Знамение? - Абаддон частенько баловался подобным образом, посылая колдунов показывать всякие неприличные виртуальные жесты у Врат Кадии. Просто чтобы никто не расслаблялся.  
\- Да, знамение, но такое, чтобы достало всех.  
\- Ну и кто? – Кхарн, до которого дошло, что кобылу у него пока еще не отобрали насовсем, пришел в себя. - Кто из нас способен складывать фиги галактического масштаба?  
\- Из нас - никто. Хотя, совместными усилиями мы могли бы добиться хорошего результата, - Ариман с раздражением одернул табард. - Но я знаю того, кто на такое способен. Только вот разговаривать с ним придется вам.  
\- Неужели Азек Ариман решил наведаться к папе? - Оракул притворно восторженно хлопнул в ладоши. - Как ты думаешь, он скучал по тебе?  
\- Я уже совершеннолетний и в родительской опеке не нуждаюсь, - Ариман поднял посох, - а если ты еще раз откроешь рот не по делу, я наглядно продемонстрирую парням, что из себя представляет синдром обратной полярности!  
\- Молчу.  
\- Значит, нам нужна помощь Магнуса, - Эзекиль Абаддон от перспективы сотрудничества с примархом Пятнадцатого в восторг не пришел. Как и от перспективы принять участие во встрече отца и сына. Он-то со своим папой церемониться не стал в свое время.  
\- Если нужна, то мы ее получим, - заявил Ариман и развернулся. - Идем, парни.  
\- Нет, это никуда не годится, - заявился Плотва. - Мы же команда "Возмездие", чо мы просто ходим туда-сюда, а ну! Давайте-ка эпично! Губы вытянули, брови нахмурили, нога в ногу и медленно! Как супергерои!  
\- Предлагаешь нам натянуть трусы поверх колготок? – Тиф представил, как натягивает колготы, и потряс гниющей головой. - Бррр, гадость какая.  
\- Да нет же! - Плотва обошла команду сначала по часовой стрелке, а затем - против. - Вы и так хорошо выглядите, просто добавьте немного пафоса, я вас умоляю. А то все какое-то неродное, как будто из другой вселенной. Ну! Пошли, пошли!  
И они пошли...  
\- Так, - продолжала командовать Плотва, - Абаддон, доставай свой астральный хуй, пусть все знают, какой он у тебя красивый.  
\- А, - Ариман задумчиво уставился на переливчатый астральный орган, - так у меня тоже такой есть. Правда, я им не пользуюсь.  
\- Что, все-таки не удержался, когда предлагали увеличить на пару сантиметров? - понимающе хмыкнул Абаддон.  
\- Да просто чтобы отстали.  
\- Парни! - рявкнула Плотва. - Не отвлекайтесь, продолжайте идти и да, вот так плечами тоже хорошо. Ариман! Добавь слоу мо и музыку. Как в "Миссия невыполнима"! Кхарн, больше амплитуда! Темные Боги, вы мне даже нравитесь!

\- Да мы сами от себя в восторге, - Кхарн медленно поднимал и опускал топор. - Знаете, а есть в этом что-то притягательное. Кажется, это называется "товарищество".  
\- Только давай ты нас огнеметом под зад бодрить не будешь, как своих бывших боевых братьев, - на всякий случай предупредил Тиф.  
\- Уговорили. Дружба - это магия, пацаны.  
\- Кстати, - подозрительно прошептал Абаддон Плотве на ухо. - А ты откуда про астральный хуй знаешь?  
\- В "Вечернем фаллоимитаторе" рассказывали. Там один из твоих бывших лейтенантов приходил в гости на ток-шоу по теме дедовщины в рядах Черного Легиона.  
\- Убью гада!  
Команда "Возмездие" пафосно покинула обиталище Оракула и отправилась на планету Чернокнижников, где их уже ждал Магнус Алый Король, и без всяких просьб собиравшийся (в который раз) показать Империуму самую настоящую галактическую фигу. 

Пертурабо уже успел пожалеть о том, что ввязался в очередную авантюру со строительством театра. Нет, само действие его увлекало, тем более что за предыдущие годы различных чертежей у него скопилась целая уйма, да и реализовывать некоторые старые задумки - занятие в общем-то приятное. Но Фулгрим откровенно действовал на нервы Владыке Железа.  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, - отмахнулся Мортарион. - Фулгрим способен заебать кого угодно, даже трамвайное депо. Даром, что эту ветку сообщения давно уже прикрыли.  
\- Обо мне разговариваете? - Фулгрим тихонечко подполз с тыла, прислушиваясь к беседе. - Оно и правильно.  
\- Слушай, ползи отсюда, - Пертурабо вновь окунулся в неприятные воспоминания связанные с Ангелом Экстерминатусом и ощутил какой-то странный зуд. Однако, выходит, живой металл тоже может неприятно почесываться. Воистину, Фулгрим действительно уникален.  
\- А вот у меня насущный вопрос, - Мортарион пресек очередной зарождающийся спор, украдкой поглядываю в сторону Иши, которой в данный момент Ангрон популярно объяснял, как лучше всего орудовать боевой сковородкой, попутно пытаясь втолковать, что топор все-таки предпочтительнее. - А кто играет донну Анну?  
\- Я! - сразу же нашелся Фулгрим и гордо выпятил грудь.  
\- На это я пойти не могу! - громыхнул Пертурабо и брезгливо поморщился.  
\- А что так? Мы же с тобой еще не закончили?  
\- Да мы с тобой и не начинали, если мне память, конечно, не изменяет.  
\- Жаль, - цокнул языком Фулгрим, - очень жаль. Это мог бы быть очень интересный опыт.  
\- Доной Анной буду я, - крикнула Иша, - а Галатея - доной Эльвирой.  
\- Тьфу, никакой фантазии, - пожаловался Фулгрим. - А как же командор?  
\- Я прихватил Беросса, - Перутрабо прищурился. - Но что же вы все-таки задумали? Нет, про Слаанеш я все понял, но мне почему-то кажется, что за этим всем кроется нечто большее.  
\- Наши племянники хотят оживить папу. Нашего папу.  
\- Что??? - Пертурабо лязгнул челюстью.  
\- Не переживай так сильно, - сочувственно покачал головой Мортарион. - У них все равно ничего не выйдет. Ну, мы все так думаем.  
\- Да как им это в голову вообще пришло? - не унимался Пертурабо.  
\- Хитрозадый Ариман предложил воспользоваться лазейкой в пророчестве. Весь в Магнуса.  
\- Ага, и мы прекрасно помним, чем всякий раз заканчиваются такие попытки проникнуть в очередную лазейку, - Пертурабо перешел в привычный режим сопения и бухтения.  
\- Расслабься, брат! - Мортарион собирался уже прочитать лекцию о том, что при нынешнем положении дел терять им все равно нечего, но был прерван сиплым карканьем, которое издавал никто иной как Кайрос Судьбоплет.  
\- Здрассьте, - демон размял крылья. - Мужики, сил моих больше нет. Можно я тут у вас посижу?  
\- Агент вражеского влияния? А почему каркаешь? - Мортарион не мог не заметить весьма плачевный вид Кайроса, но расшаркиваться перед подчиненным Тзинч не собирался.  
\- Совсем замотался, - честно признался Судьбоплет. - Двор Изменений постигли разброд и шатание, Тзинч ушла в несознанку и пытается разобраться с тем, что происходит. Кажется, у нас имеет место быть забавный казус.  
\- И?  
\- Тзинч попала в тенета судьбы, - торжественно изрек Кайрос.  
\- То есть? - Пертурабо, как всегда, пытался докопаться до сути. - Сама нахуевертила и сама же попала?  
\- Ну да, а что, думаете, так не бывает?  
\- Почему же, мы думаем, что как раз именно так всегда и бывает, - Пертурабо очень выразительно глянул на Фулгрима. - Театр-то, кстати, почти закончен. Может быть, уже займемся репетициями? Ты роль выбрал, или как?  
\- Выбрал, - Фулгрим подполз поближе к Пертурабо и провокационно прошептал. - Я буду твоим слугой.  
\- Если будет приставать, ты только скажи, - Мортарион очень хорошо понимал чувства Владыки Железа.  
\- А ты, - он обратился к Фулгриму, - держи себя в руках.  
\- Я попробую.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ковер? - Кхарн с подозрением таращился на ковер, ковер неодобрительно таращился на Кхарна.  
\- Вытирайте ноги, тут приличные космодесатники живут, - Ариман склонился над ковром, приподнял краешек и проворчал что-то одобрительное. - Надо же, не изменяет своим вкусам. Мир-улей Ташкент. Только там делают хорошие ковры. Узор, ворсистость… Все, как в самых лучших домах Тизки.  
\- Задолбали вы своими лучшими домами, - навязчивый взгляд ковра Кхарна нервировал, поэтому чемпион Кхорна поспешил вытереть ноги и пройти в комнату для гостей, оборудованную по последнему магическому слову.  
\- И где он, твой отец? Знает ведь, что мы пришли, - Абаддон прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся откуда-то из глубин башни. Какие-то вздохи, подбадривания и задорное уханье. А ведь это не гостиничный номер на мире удовольствий! Из Магнуса ведь вышел на редкость приличный демон-принц в отличии от Фулгрима. Вроде.  
Что же изменилось?  
\+ - Жду вас в тренировочном зале + - донесся отовсюду громовой голос.  
\- Надо же, а я думал, что без нотации не обойдется, - Ариман дернул носом. Знакомая обстановка его нервировала. Эх, если бы он оказался сейчас где-нибудь подальше от Планеты Колдунов, чтобы лишний раз не вспоминать о провале с Рубрикой…  
\- На твоем месте я бы порадовался, - Тиф безуспешно пытался догнать ковер, чтобы вытереть об него свои заляпанные грязью, кровью и говном сабатоны, но ковер весьма технично уклонялся от своих обязанностей. - Какой-то он пугливый!  
\- Нормальный ковер! - Ариман разгладил табард. - Ковер-гравилет класса «Бездна». Если долго всматриваться в него, он начнет всматриваться в вас. Молодой еще, мнительный, но его можно понять… Хватит оттягивать этот момент, давайте просто встретимся с Магнусом и попросим его сотворить знамение галактического масштаба.  
\- Подождите, а как же Плотва? - вскинулся Кхарн. - Какая же мы команда «Возмездие» без нашего пиар-менеджера?  
\+ - Ознакомьтесь + - предложил все тот же голос.  
Перед командой «Возмездие» полыхнули письмена, в которых энунцией по воздуху были четко прописаны правила посещения.  
\- Так, - Абаддон поправил монокль. - Ну что? Сами же говорили, что тут живут приличные космодесантники.  
\- Прочти уже, - Кхарн раскраснелся, не желая еще раз напоминать коллегам по профсоюзу о том, что разучился читать.  
\- Вход воспрещен… Так-так-так! А, вот, сразу после детей с мороженным, детей на роликах, собак и имперских гвардейцев идут кони. Нет, увы, Плотву придется оставить снаружи. Прости нас, лошадушка.  
\- Да когда же вы уже уйдете! - пожаловалась Плотва. - Я лучше снаружи погуляю, может, удастся хоть кого-нибудь сожрать наконец... 

 

Кхарн так и не успел понять, какая такая сила перенесла команду «Возмездие» из гостиной в недра башни, но поразило его не это. Поразил Кхарна Магнус, со штангой на плечах выполняющий глубокий присед. Надо сказать, примарх раздался в размерах, хотя и до переезда в Око Ужаса не отличался миниатюрностью комплекции.  
\- Да уж, - Ариман стоял сложив руки на груди и качал головой.  
\- Наприседал, - уважительно откликнулся Кхарн.  
\- Десять тысяч лет... - Магнус, разумеется, приветственную речь заготовил заранее. - Десять тысяч лет я качал бицуху. Десять тысяч лет я жрал куриные грудки и гречу! Пил белковые коктейли и лучшую химию от Фабия Байла, кстати, что-то среди вас я его не вижу. Так вот, дорогие мои племяннички и ты, сынок, я терпел все это десять тысяч лет не ради того, чтобы действовать по вашему указанию. Знаю, чего вы хотите, но скажу так: и без вас разберутся.  
\- Так вот кто потреблял мелких демонов Тзинч? Надо сказать, что вы, папа, изрядно проредили поголовье в этом курятнике, - Ариман недоуменно уставился на Магнуса, который вытащил из-под набедренной повязки варпфон и принялся снимать себя в выгодной позе на фоне тренажеров и прочих спортивных снарядов гигантского размера. - Папа, что это?  
\- Сэлфи, - Магнус попытался изобразить роковой взгляд и поправил тщательно уложенные по технологии буст-ап волосы. - Надеюсь, Русс в сети. Мы еще посмотрим, у кого из нас самый мужественный инварпграм. О да! И подпись. «До встречи на Фенрисе». Отправить, - Магнус увлеченно тыкал в варпфон огромным длинным когтем.  
\- Сэлфи? Папа, я не узнаю вас! Где мой родной демонический циклоп?  
\- Я, кстати, тоже люблю сэлфи! - Кхарн потряс именным варпфоном с автографом Кхорна. - Выхожу на поединок и делаю сэлфи. Отрубаю противнику голову и делаю сэлфи. Тиффани ведет мой аккаунт. Она клевая и еще у нее поперек.  
\- Что там у вас поперек? - Магнус спрятал варпфон.  
\- Лучше скажите, почему Русс в сети, он ведь кончился? - Тиф попытался поднять гантели, но их словно намертво приклеили к полу.  
Чтобы не позориться, Тиф от гантелей отошел на несколько шагов.  
\- Да что ему сделается. Сидит бухает у Тразина, - пожал плечами Магнус. - Но я заставлю его выйти на поединок!  
Варпфон Магнуса пиликнул. Команда «Возмездие» без лишних слов наблюдала за тем, как демон-принц возмущенно вглядывается в экран и дергает бровью.  
\- Нет, вы посмотрите, какой сукин сын! А вот тебе! - Магнус скинул набедренную повязку, демонстрируя всем присутствующим золотые стринги, затем изогнулся и долго прикидывал, как бы сделать так, чтобы вся шикарная красная задница уместилась в кадр.  
\- Хвост? - Ариман и остальные не могли отвести взгляда от кокетливого хвостика, которым возмущенно дергал Магнус. - Папа, если я правильно понял, ты только что выложил свою жопу в инварпграм?  
\- Пусть завидуют, суки. Нет, а что? - Магнус сурово глянул на сына. - То есть ему все можно, да? Волчьих жрецов ему можно, а мне библиариев - нельзя? Жопу волосатую ему в инварпграм выкладывать можно, а мне - нельзя? Он еще и комментирует, типа это все фотошоп и фильтры! А я докажу! Я покажу, что у меня все исключительно натуральное. Всему Фенрису покажу!  
\- По-моему, мы имеем дело с застарелой психологический травмой, - Тиф отобрал монокль у Абаддона.  
\- А у тебя есть аккаунт в инварпграме? - тихо спросил Аримана Абаддон, раздраженно отпихиваясь от Тифа.  
\- Есть. И не один. Но это фейки. Мой настоящий инварпграм ведет личный пиар-менеджер.  
\- Мориана ничего мне про это не говорила, - посетовал Абаддон. - И про личного пиар-менеджера тоже. Где ты его взял?  
\- Ох, - Ариман на несколько секунд погрузился в собственные воспоминания: дворец с храмовым комплексом, садом камней, бассейном, оранжереей, чайханой и пельменной... - Сам уже не раз что завел его.

Воспоминаниями он поделился с Абаддоном.

…Все началось тривиально. Главному библиарию некогда славного легиона, подзабытому широкими еретическими массами в связи с изгнанием с Планеты Колдунов, пришлось не только в спешном порядке организовывать стартап «Ариман is back», но и устраивать себе пиар-кампанию исключительно ради того, чтобы привлечь сторонников на службу и создать столь необходимый ореол таинственности, загадочности и могущественности.  
Нет, он мог бы и сам, но времени на все не хватало. Не разорваться же ему! И вот тогда Аримана посетила мысль, что неплохо было бы найти в варпе толкового топ-менеджера соответствующей квалификации. Каждый чих в Великом Океане отзывается, так неужели не найдется специалиста по вопросам взаимодействия с общественностью и продвижению Аримана - уже как бренда в Оке Ужаса?  
Перебирая имена знакомых уже демонов, Ариман наткнулся на одного, поначалу им отбракованного.   
\- Ага! Ты то мне и нужна!  
Так началось их сотрудничество. Ответственные за Имперскую пропаганду заплакали бы кровавыми слезами под мироточащими иконами Трупа-на-троне, узнай они, какого ценного кадра пригрел на груди губитель и чернокнижник.  
Азек Ариман и сам неплохо ориентировался в мире стратегического менеджмента (прошлый опыт продвижения собственного легиона сказывался), поэтому точно знал, что вначале ты работаешь на репутацию, а затем репутация работает на тебя.   
Репутация Аримана, казалось, была безнадежно испорчена и даже успешный стартап не мог удовлетворить его надежд и чаяний. Но бренд «Азек Ариман в вечном поиске знаний» пошел на взлет, что в сочетании с деятельной натурой самого колдуна вскоре дало весьма увесистые плоды. И вот уже имя его знают даже те, кому так и не посчастливилось с ним столкнуться.   
Имя сущности, ответственной за PR, Ариман не раскрывал никому. Даже мысленно старался не произносить. А ведь на ее совести была не только рекламная кампания, но и модный look, совсем не характерный для обитателей Ока Ужаса. Даже упоротые лукисты вроде Детей Императора признавали, что проигрывают в этом модном соревновании.  
И пока Ариман потрошил миры знаний, пополняя коллекцию прозвищ у представителей различных рас, репутация и PR делали свое дело.  
В итоге ситуация вышла совсем уж парадоксальная: все хотели Аримана, а вот сам Ариман не хотел уже никого. Он в тайне мечтал о том, как откроет свою собственную галактику, займет там тихий скромный мир, но непременно с хорошим климатом и обустроит согласно ранее разработанному плану. И библиотек побольше!   
Хотя о разрыве с Ордо Маллеус он будет даже жалеть, все-таки там работают не такие дуболомы, как в Еретикус.   
Да, Аримана ненавидели, что не мешало части ненавистников копировать и подражать главному врагу. Аримана боялись, об Аримане мечтали.   
\- Зачем я вообще в это все ввязался? Ах да, я хотел спасти свой легион. Как благородно… Главного пиар-менеджера ко мне!

Азек Ариман перебирал личные дела демонов, находящихся у него в подчинении. Имена, пентаграммы с гексаграммами, способы нейтрализации и прочая полезная информация.  
\- Вызывали? - демоническая сущность среднего звена в облике обычного клерка неопределенного пола в мешковатых штанах и мятой блузе материализовалась перед хозяином.  
\- Это что? - Ариман повернулся медленно и сурово. Неотвратимый, как сама судьба, от которой он, по его мнению, пока еще удачно скрывался.   
\- Это? - сущность указала на горы писем, валяющиеся под ногами. Среди них зоркий демоничекий глаз успел заметить множество открыточек, украшенных сердечками. Особенно ярко на фоне всей этой филократической вакханалии выделялись послания на бумаге кричащих розовых оттенков.  
\- Да, это, - Ариман отмахнулся от очередного письма, снабженного литерой I, материализовавшегося в воздухе. - Я просил сортировать мою корреспонденцию, но эти письма помечены, как «личные».   
\- Просто перекройте канал, - посоветовала сущность, на всякий случай попятившись, хотя отступать было некуда.   
\- Астропатическая связь забита, даже ящик почтовый взломали, - шипел Ариман, - нигде мне нет покоя. Скажи, вот что плохого я тебе сделал? Разве я когда-нибудь относился к тебе с пренебрежением или злобой?   
\- Никогда, - положив руку туда, где у людей располагается сердце, заявила сущность. - Вы дали мне работу, можно сказать, сделали мое существование осмысленным.  
\- И поэтому ты старалась сделать все как можно лучше?  
\- Исключительно от любви к вам!  
\- Вот только не надо, - Ариман отмахнулся посохом. - Не надо мне тут про любовь! Я шагу не могу ступить без назойливого преследования. Хорошо, мои длительные отношения с Инквизицией нареканий не вызывают, но зачем Дети Императора?   
\- Признаю, это была ошибка, - сущность, ответственная за Public Relations, выхватила из горы посланий одно наугад и принялась зачитывать. – «Я могу скрасить твои серые будни...»  
\- Мои. Серые. Будни, - Ариман развалился в кресле, снял шлем и устало потер глаза, магическим образом не размазав при этом кайял на веках. - Будни. Серые... И здесь еще навалом подобной чуши.   
\- Но мы ведь этого и добивались?   
\- Не совсем. Понимаешь, мое имя должно вызывать страх и трепет, а не восторженные вопли. Вспомни нашу последнюю кампанию, в которой мне пришлось пойти на сотрудничество с Абаддоном Разорителем. За ним тоже бегают толпы поклонников, но они умудряются обходиться без томных взглядов. Я чувствовал себя идиотом, а я не люблю чувствовать себя идиотом, особенно, не по своей вине.  
\- Все хотят вас, по разным причинам, но хотят, - сущность продолжала перебирать корреспонденцию. - А вот тут мальчик пишет, что хочет стать таким же, как вы, когда вырастет. У него вся семья поклоняется Изменяющему Пути.  
\- Ответь ему, чтобы побольше читал и поменьше уделял времени молитвам.  
\- Что? - открытка выпала из тонких бледных пальцев.  
\- Да-да, дорогая моя. Я ценю твое рвение, но в качестве наказания тебе придется ответить на все это и за все это, - Ариман сурово повел бровью.   
\- Мне не хватит времени! Я не могу находиться в материально мире так долго!   
\- Не переживай, у меня есть для тебя тело, - Ариман лениво щелкнул пальцами.   
\- Вы предлагаете мне вселиться в человека? - сущность облизнула губы длинным раздвоенным языком.  
\- Не просто человека, а имперской Святой, у меня тут одна хранится в качестве компенсации за моральный ущерб. Кроме того, тело физическое накладывает некоторые ограничения и, возможно, это поможет тебе как-то оптимизировать работу.  
\- Я покоряюсь вашей воле, - особого энтузиазма, впрочем, не слышалось.

\- Сочувствую, - Абаддон вернул себе монокль. - Как говорили классики, нам не дано предугадать, как слово наше отзовется.  
\- К делу, племяннички! И ты, сынок, - Магнус хлопнул в ладоши и перед командой «Возмездие» немедленно материализовалась дверь с табличкой «Выход в реальный мир». - Все равно ничего у вас не получится, но так и быть, я вам помогу при одном условии… Ариман, ты полетишь со мной на Фенрис проводить этот самый отвлекающий маневр, а остальные чемпионы Очка отправятся заканчивать миссию.  
\- Меня не радует такая перспектива, - Ариман чувствовал, что подвох где-то близко. - Насколько я помню условия, мы должны выступить единым фронтом. Не могу я бросить пацанов! Они мне как мать родная, можно сказать.  
\- Ах вот как ты заговорил! И чего это ты про маму вспомнил вдруг?  
\- Сам же говорил, что ты с ней…  
\- А ну, цыц! Я только в мозг.  
\- Да вы со всеми в мозг, - Кхарна эта трепотня постепенно доводила до состояния кипящей ярости, и обладающий иммунитетом к магии чемпион Кхорна уже представлял, как достает топор, бежит, бьет и раскалывает это красное туловище до самой задницы. Ничего не поделаешь, но специалист подобен флюсу, особенно когда его, специалиста, так много. А Магнуса было много.  
\- Ну конечно, - процедил Ариман. - Все считают тебя приличным мужиком, но я-то знаю. У меня папка с компроматом в хорошем месте припрятана.  
\- Вот поэтому я его и не прибил тогда после Рубрики, - пожаловался Магнус. - А все говорят, мол, хитрый план, хитрый план. Могу процитировать Менкауру: «Гребите отсюда. Академично», а на Фенрис я все равно отправлюсь. 

\- Погодите, - Тиф как всегда подходил к делу обстоятельно и не торопясь. Действительно, куда спешить если все тлен, а ты бессмертен. - Вы и его маму тоже в мозг?  
\- Причем еще до того, как Труп-на-троне совершил вояж на Просперо, - мстительно вставил Ариман.  
\- Погоди, так что, ты его сын? - Абаддон почувствовал, что путается во всей этой генетической опере.  
\- Духовный если только. Он же путешествовал, ну и не мог пролететь мимо.  
\- Я расскажу, как все было, а вы свалите уже отсюда, особенно ты, - Магнус повелительно ткнул пальцем в Кхарна, который действительно мог ну если не прибить примарха, то весьма существенно надавать по лицу.  
И по жопе.  
\- Сейчас не время для охуительных рассказов! - прервал всех Ариман. - Вы что, не чувствуете, не слышите?

Магнус не стал объяснять очевидное, но то, что его когда-то любимый сын (да что там, до сих пор этот засранец числился в магнусовых фаворитах) мог предположить, что Магнус и не предскажет их появление, являлось плохим знаком.  
Зазнался этот Ариман! Ох, не хватает ему отцовского внушительного слова. Сарказмирующий внутренний голос, очень редко, но все-таки просыпающийся, сообщил Магнусу, что вот лично ему внушительного родительского слова оказалось недостаточно. Причем до такой степени, что пришлось прибегать к еще более внушительным пиздюлям. 

Застарелая травма «тизканского синдрома» преследовала не только Магнуса и Тысячу Сынов, но и Космических Волков, немало времени и сил потративших на то, чтобы окончательно ликвидировать остатки легиона колдунов и самого Магнуса. В списке врагов Бьорна, к примеру, Магнус числился на почетном втором месте, сразу после рунных жрецов, проводивших ритуал пробуждения над почтенным дредноутом.  
Магнус поначалу на второе место обижался, но со временем пришел к выводу, что и сам бы ненавидел тех, кто постоянно мешает ему спать, да еще и пробуждает лишь для того, чтобы в очередной раз взвалить на тебя командование орденом в самый трагический и, можно сказать, последний для ордена час.  
\- Ну нихуя без меня не могут! - ворчал всякий раз Бьорн. - Еще раз кто-нибудь хоть слово скажет про будильник на полшестого, я вам такое устрою, салабоны вшивые!

\- Волки здесь!  
Не просто Волки, а та самая Тринадцатая рота, описывать приключения которой возьмется не каждый скальд.  
Внешне воины Тринадцатой роты не слишком-то отличались от коренных жителей Ока Ужаса, а также понаехавших и прижившихся, отчего отдельно горели задницы Тысячи Сынов. Уж они-то, по их собственному мнению, выглядели гораздо более пристойно. И чисто! И ухоженно! 

\- Надо встретить дорогих гостей, - Магнус полыхнул глазом. - Мне срочно нужен сеанс публичного унижения.  
\- Что-то каждый раз эти самые сеансы плохо для тебя заканчиваются, - проворчал Ариман.  
\- Это был хитрый план!  
\- Да не работают хитрые планы! Сам должен понять, - взорвался Ариман. - Бардак!  
\- А я его понимаю, - у Абаддона с Кадией отношения складывались так же как у Магнуса с Клыком. Горячо, страстно, но пока без взаимности. - Идемте. Давненько я никого не убивал в личном поединке.  
\- Погодите! - Кхарн припоминал нечто такое обидное, связанное с Волками. Нечто, касающееся поединка века, сорванного по вине блохастых представителей Империума. Причем, долг они так и не вернули, сославшись на то, что времена нынче неспокойные, того и гляди возьмут какие-нибудь отщепенцы на гоп-стоп. - Они должны мне денег!

\- Денег? - больше всех удивился Магнус. - Какие-такие денежные дела можно иметь с Волками?  
\- Самые разные, - Кхарну наконец-то выдалась возможность как следует помахать топором. Ну и пусть это совсем другие Волки, ну и пусть речь шла о посещении Клыка, а не Планеты Колдунов, да и вряд ли Тринадцатая рота возит с собой наличность, но разве Кхарну нужен серьезный повод для резни?  
С самого начала он вообще не хотел во все это ввязываться. Больше всего Кхарн хотел обновить счетчик убийств, добраться до Фенриса и выйти уже на поединок с одной фенрисийской девкой, имени которой Кхарн не помнил, но это ли главное?  
Главное - это скальп, который можно было с девки снять.  
Затем был Абаддон, который с воплем «Лыжню!» сорвал Кхарна с личного джаггернаута и бросился наутек, оставив Кхарна вопить в одиночестве. Потом нервирующий Кхарна генетический папка и его генетические братья. А после всего этого еще и встреча с пиздливым пророком.  
\- РЕЗНЯ!!! - заорал Кхарн и, без затей прорубив себе путь наружу, кинулся навстречу Тринадцатой роте.  
\- Нет, так мы до Терры не доберемся, - Тиф высморкался. – Надеюсь, у остальных дела обстоят получше.  
\- У них там Фулгрим, - напомнил Абаддон.  
\- Между Фулгримом и целой Галактикой, настроенной ко мне крайне враждебно, я выберу Галактику, - Тиф скорость набирал медленно, зато наступал неотвратимо.  
\- Коврик? - Ариман попытался было отмахнуться от назойливого ковра. - Ты так хочешь пойти со мной?  
\- У тебя будет свой коврик класса «Бездна», - Абаддон сунул монокль в один из мешочков на поясе и ринулся догонять остальных.


End file.
